Daughter
by duckys-dream
Summary: Mulder and Scully discover a girl. A girl with black blood and a heart of pure gold.


Title – Daughter 

**Author - Duckys_dream**

**Disclaimer - FOX, Chris Carter, and 1013 productions own The X-Files and all its characters and episodes, all rights reserved. This story was written without their permission and is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Rating - PG-13**

**Keywords – Character Death, Slight Angst, Romance, MSR**

**Summary – Mulder and Scully discover a girl. A girl with black blood and a heart of pure gold.**

**Feedback - duckys_dream@hotmail.com**

**Authors notes – This is one of my earliest stories, so please forgive me for not knowing much.**

It was June fifth. Rain had brought spring like temperatures back to the nation's capital. Scully cursed when she was woken from her peaceful sleep by a knock at the door. She didn't open her eyes. Hoping the noise would go away. When the knocking persisted she cursed again and got up.

            "What?" She asked opening the front door.

            "You're in a mood this morning." Mulder said.

            "Mulder, what do you want it's,"

            "Nine o'clock. You slept in Scully. Come on we've got work to do."

            "Mulder, I'm so sorry. I'll get ready and meet you downstairs."  When Scully was ready Mulder drove her to a sanatorium. "What's so special about her Mulder? Why is she so important?" Scully watched a girl on a video screen.

            "Look at her Scully. Look at her and tell me what you see." Mulder smiled. Scully looked at the video screen.

            "I see a normal teenage girl sitting on a bed reading a book."

            "You say teenage." He said rubbing his chin. "What area of teenage?"

            "I don't know. About sixteen or seventeen."

            "Really."

            "Mulder, why don't you save us both some time and just tell me."

            "I'm sorry Scully. You know I like teasing you."

            "Believe me I know." She nodded.

            "The girl you see is eight years old."

            "Eight." Scully said shocked.

            "She's grown at twice the speed she should have. I can't pronounce what she has. But her cells are working double speed. She's been in that room all her life. She's never been outside. She's never seen sky, never seen grass, never felt rain, never touched a dog or a cat, never eaten anything apart from hospital food and never even seen her own reflection."

            "That's awful."

            "I know, I don't know how she could survive on hospital food. The only human she's seen since she was born is this woman." Mulder held up a picture. It was a picture of a woman holding a baby. "This is the girl." He said. "Look closely." Scully studied the picture.

            "Oh my, God." She said looking up at him. He held out another picture. This one was just of the girl as a baby. "What is she?" Scully asked looking from the picture to Mulder and then back to the picture again. The girl didn't have a belly button.

            "No one knows Scully. No one knows."

            "Can we see her?"

            "Don't worry Scully. I've lined up as many medical exams for you as I could."

            "Can she speak?"

            "No, she can't I don't think. She's never been spoken too in order to learn." Mulder said shaking his head. "No one's sure of anything about her."

            "That's why we're here right." Scully said smiling at Mulder. He winked, pointed his finger and clicked his tongue. "So, when do we start?" She asked with a sigh.

            "At two o'clock."

            "Mulder, it is two o'clock." She smiled.

            "Well then I guess we better get started." He smiled. There was the glint of an excited child in his eyes. Scully rolled her eyes and followed him down the hall. They met the nurse from in the photo. She walked into the room and put a blindfold on the girl with out a word. The girl didn't react in any way. This was obviously a practice she was used to. The nurse led her out of the room and down the hall to a medical examination room. Still without a word said between them. The nurse sat the girl on the bench and then left the room.

            "Can I take the blind fold off her?" Scully asked.

            "Don't talk to her and don't take the blind fold off her." The nurse said in a bitter tone. "You don't know how dangerous she is." She whispered in the same bitter tone. Scully looked at the girl through a window. "Looks can be deceiving." She said walking away. Scully walked into the room. She closed the blinds and turned to face the girl. There was a knock on the door behind her. She turned and opened it.

            "Scully," Mulder whispered.

            "What's up?"

            "Do you mind if I come in? I'd like to see what you find."

            "Sure." She smiled. "Make yourself comfortable."

            "Thanks." He walked in and sat on a stool in the corner. Scully walked back towards the girl. Before Scully reached her she held out something. Scully stopped and looked at Mulder. He shrugged. Scully took a few more steps and then took a letter from the girl. She walked back over to Mulder. The front of the letter read, _to the one they call DANA SCULLY. The girl's writing was very neat and rather weird. There were double lines on all the first strokes of the letters. The inside read, __to the one they call DANA SCULLY, I am sorry for what my race have taken away from you. I will do anything to prove myself to you and to make up for your loss. I take full responsibility. Mother hood is too much of a price to pay. The letter was unsigned. Mulder looked up at Scully. She looked as though she was almost in tears. He put his hand gently on her shoulder. Scully glanced at the letter and then walked over to the girl. She dropped the letter as she moved. Mulder didn't release his grip on her shoulder._

            "Let me go." She whispered. "Please. I have to know."

            "Scully, don't go over there in anger. Despite her appearance you have to remember that she's only eight years old. She's a frightened little girl and I don't know if it'll do any good. She's never spoken before." Scully walked over slowly. Mulder followed closely. Scully reached up and untied the blindfold. The girl had her eyes closed. She opened them slowly.

            "What the," Scully said furrowing her brow. The girl's eyes were fully dilated despite the bright light in the room. Scully took a small flash light off the trolley behind her. She shone it in the girl's eyes. They didn't change.

            "What causes something like that?" Mulder asked.

            "This just can't be." Scully said. "She's totally blind." Scully said.

            "But that note."

            "I know. Maybe she didn't write it." Scully nodded. The girl closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them Scully almost fainted. Her eyes were now normal. Now Scully was staring deep into her sky grey-blue eyes. "How did you do that?" She asked. The girl smiled.

            "Is it possible that she's doing that?"

            "I've never heard of anything like this." Scully said. She shone the light in the girl's eyes. "Both pupils are equal and reactive. Where as a minute a go they were fixed and dilated." Scully said.

            "We've seen a case like this before." Mulder said thinking back. "It was a woman and she was legally blind from birth. But she could see through her fathers eyes." Scully turned and looked at him.

            "Mulder, I don't think that's what's happening here. We have no proof that she could see through her fathers eyes in the first place."

            "I don't know maybe she has multiple personalities and one of them can see and the other can't." He said.

            "I really don't think that's it either." Scully smiled.

            "Maybe she has complete control over every part of her body. There's a man in the Guinness Book of World Records that can control every muscle in his body, including his heart." Scully nodded. Of everything Mulder had suggested Scully wanted to make it clear that this was the one she liked best.

            "It's not a muscle that controls this though." She said still sceptical.

            "I didn't say that it was exactly like that guy. I just meant that as an example." Mulder smiled. The girl closed her eyes tightly again. When she opened them they were dilated again. "Do you think she's trying to tell us we're getting warmer?"

            "Mulder," Scully said rolling her eyes.

            "That's unbelievable." Mulder said. The next time the girl opened her eyes Scully expected to see normal eyes again. This time, she did faint. The girl's eyes were completely black. There was no white at all. Mulder helped Scully to stand again and then dragged her towards the door. He reached for the door handle. He turned and looked at Scully.

            "What is it?" She asked.

            "It's locked." He said. They looked back to the girl. She was still sitting on the bed. She hadn't made any attempt to follow them. Mulder turned back to the door. He was about to start yelling for help when Scully grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. She was looking towards the girl, white as a ghost. Mulder turned to see the girl walking towards them.

            "Mulder." Scully said. Mulder reached for his gun and cursed the sanatorium. They had taken his weapon from him. The girl got closer. Mulder stepped in front of Scully and shielded her with his body. He felt her hand slip into his. He squeezed it tightly. She squeezed back. The girl stopped right in front of them. She looked at them with black eyes, reached forward and lifted the door-handle up. The door swung open. Scully who was pressed between Mulder and the door fell backwards. She scrambled to her feet and was about to start running. Mulder had released his grip on her hand. She turned and saw him and the girl standing perfectly still, each staring into the others eyes. "Mulder," Scully said. She reached out for his hand and tried to snap him out of his trance. He pulled her towards them. Scully grabbed out in the hope she'd be able to pull herself free of Mulder's grasp. She grabbed the open door and slammed it shut. She screamed and pulled her aching fingers free. "Let me go," she screamed. "Let me go." She struggled around and beat against Mulder's chest. Mulder held her in close to himself. He could feel her shaking. "Let me go."

            "Scully," Mulder said. She looked up into his hazel eyes. "It's alright." He said. "Settle down." She was still shaking. "Shh, come on, it's alright." He whispered. "Hey," He took her hand and looked at her fingers. They were bleeding. "What happened?" He asked.

            "I slammed them in the door." She said. Mulder took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her fingers. She winced.

            "It's ok." He smiled. Scully swallowed hard and turned around. The girl's eyes were still black. 

            "How do you do that?" Scully asked still holding tightly to Mulder. The girl remained silent.

            "That's really cool." Mulder smiled. Scully looked at him shocked. "She's not like the others." Mulder said looking at Scully. "She doesn't want to hurt us. It's alright, look." Mulder reached out and brushed the girl's hair gently behind her ear. She didn't react. They walked back over to the bed. The girl sat down where she had been. Mulder and Scully stood in front of her. The girl reached up her hand slowly. As she reached towards Scully, Mulder felt her squeeze his hand harder. Scully looked at the girl's hand nervously. Shakily the girl touched Scully's cheek. Scully closed her eyes and let the girl run her fingers across her face.

            "You don't seem surprised to see another human." The girl pulled her hand back. She blinked quickly and returned her eyes to normal.

            "Can we get on with this?" Scully asked still a little spaced out. Mulder walked back and sat in the corner. "Come with me." Scully said to the girl.

            "Where are we going?" Mulder asked.

            "X-ray." Scully answered.

            "Oh," He said sitting back down.

            "I could use the company." She said. Mulder followed her into the room. When they walked into the x-ray theatre the girl walked over and sat on the table.

            "Lie on your back." The girl lay back. After Scully had taken x-rays from every angle she took the girl back to the first room. She went out again to develop the x-rays. Mulder looked up as she walked in.

            "So?"

            "She looks human to me." Scully said. She walked back to the girl who was sitting on the bed again. "Stand up and lift your shirt." The girl stood and lifted her shirt. Scully could see the strong muscles in her stomach, but no belly button. "Speak to me girl. Tell me what you are."

            "What do you want me to be?" The girl said.

            "What did you just say?" Mulder said walking over to her.

            "I asked, what you want me to be."

            "That's what I thought you said." Mulder nodded. "How come you've never spoken before?"

            "Nobody has ever asked me."

            "Of course." Scully said. "Explain the note then."

            "I wrote the note because I did not know if I would get a chance to speak to you."

            "How do you know my name, or that I was coming here, or what happened to me? And why do you take full responsibility for it?"

            "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

            "How do you know my name?"

            "I heard the nurse talking through the walls in my room. That is also how I knew you were coming."

            "How did you know it was me when you handed over the note?"

            "I recognised your voice when the nurse told you not to talk to me or take off my blind fold. Then I heard your footsteps as you came across to me."

            "So you have very sensitive hearing." Mulder said.

            "That is correct."

            "How do you know what happened to me?"

            "I was there."

            "What?"

            "I was there. I was not there when you were taken, but I was there not long after. That is why I feel responsible for what was taken from you."

            "Why's that?" Scully asked suspiciously.

            "I was told that it was in carrying me that you lost the ability to carry another."

            "Are you saying that I'm your mother?"

            "Yes." The girl nodded. "You are my mother," She said looking at Scully. "And you search for my father." She said looking at Mulder.

            "How do you do that thing with your eyes?" Mulder asked. She smiled and demonstrated it again. "Yes that."

            "I do not know." She shrugged. "I am just able. I simply altar my self-projection. I change the way you see me." She smiled. "What is the Guinness Book of World Records?" She asked.

            "It's different people doing really strange stuff. I'll have to bring you a copy."

            "There are a few more things I have to do." Scully said. She lifted a needle from the trolley next to her. The girl held out her arm. Scully saw that her veins weren't blue. They were closer to black. _It must be the light in here. Scully thought to herself. She inserted the needle into the girl's vein. She drew back the plunger. Instead of thick dark red liquid, the tube was filled with black liquid. Scully panicked again. She turned to run but forgot that Mulder was standing right behind her. In her hurry to escape Scully had knocked the needle. The tip broke off in the girls arm. A stream of black liquid started to run down the girls arm._

            "I will not bring you harm." The girl said.

            "I don't believe this." Scully said. "I mean your x-rays show, bones and organs just like a human. But your blood and your age and your form." She said. She hadn't acted to control the bleeding.

            "I believe I can explain."

            "Please do." Scully said.

"Please, help me cease the bleeding." The girl said. Scully took a cotton swab and wiped the girls arm. She used a pair of tweezers to pull the needle out. Scully held another cotton swab to the girls arm and sat on the bed next to her.

            "I believe you owe me an explanation."

            "My body was," She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Grown." She said at last. "In a hydro-tank. The child that you carried was in no way human. When I was three human hours old. The oily fluid that flowed through my veins was extracted and injected into this body. When I was three human months old I was sent here. They placed me in room and that's where I have been until you came." 

            "You mean you're like the alien bounty hunter."

            "No." She turned her eyes black. "I believe the alien you speak of has a bio-toxin in his blood that is green. My blood is black, like oil. His blood is why he thirsts for violence."

            "What do you thirst for?" Mulder asked.

            "Knowledge." She said. "That is my purpose. To gather as much information about earth as I can before I return home."

            "When will that be?" Mulder asked.

            "Come the new millennium."

            "New years eve." Scully said. The girl nodded.

            "Do you have a name?"

            "A name is what one is addressed by?" She asked.

"Yeh," Mulder nodded.

            "I have several."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well if you ask the nurse then I am patient 4098. If you ask those who know what I am and want to kill me then I am The Sporn.

            "What about your father?" Scully asked. 

            "My father is dead." She said softly. "He died before I was born."

            "So you don't have a real name, like Dana." He said putting his hand on Scully's shoulder. She shrugged him away.

            "Will you give me a human name?" The girl asked looking at Scully. Scully looked at her shocked. Mulder lent forward and whispered something in her ear. The girl smiled.

            "What's that for?" Mulder asked.

            "You forget, I can hear through walls."

            "So what did he say?" Scully asked spotting the opportunity to test the girl.

            "He said, Eve, the first of her kind."

            "What do you think?" Scully asked.

            "I am grateful." Eve smiled.

            "Can we take you out of here?" Mulder asked.

            "It is unlikely." Eve said shaking her head. "I do not think they will ever let me leave."

            "We can fix that." Mulder said. He walked out of the room.

            "Wait," Scully called after him. She walked out into the hallway. "Where are you going?" She asked.

            "Stay here with her, and finish what you have to."

            "Mulder," Scully called.

            "I'll be back in a minute, Scully." He called over his shoulder. Scully walked back into the room. Eve was looking at the instruments on the table. 

            "What are you doing?" Scully asked. Then she realised that her words had stuck in her throat. _What am I scared of? She asked herself. __She's only a child. Her efforts to reassure herself failed. All she could think now was, __I'm alone with her and no one can hear me. Eve walked over to Scully her eyes still black._

            "What is the matter?" Eve asked. "Dana Scully," She said. Scully heard her but was too scared to answer. _Her eyes Scully thought, __why won't she look at me with normal eyes? As though Eve had read Scully's thoughts the black film around her eyes cleared. "Are you alright?" Eve asked. "You do not look well. Maybe you should sit down for a while."_

            "No," Scully shook her head. Eve shrugged and looked into Scully's eyes.

            "There is fear in your eyes." Eve said. _Was that a threat? Scully thought. "You do not have to fear me. I do not want to hurt .you. That is not my purpose. If it was, it would have already been fulfilled." Mulder walked into the room._

            "What's up?" He asked looking at Scully. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

            "I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes," She nodded. "I'm fine."

            "Alright, come on then. We're taking you out of here."

            "But how?" Scully asked.

            "Your under federal arrest." He smiled.

            "What the hell for?" Scully asked.

            "Lying, it is a federal offence." Eve said smiling.

            "I know that." Scully snapped. "What did you say that was a lie?" Scully asked.

            "I can not lie." Eve said looking at Mulder.

            "I can." He smiled. "I've already told them we have to take you out of here."

            "You can't arrest her." Scully said. Mulder put handcuffs on Eve. They walked out of the room together. Scully followed a little reluctantly. When they got into the car, Mulder took the handcuffs off her. "There you go." He smiled.

            "Thank you." Eve said rubbing her wrists.

            "What's your reason to let her go?" Scully asked.

            "She's only eight Scully."

            "I am eight and a half."

            "Like it makes a difference." Mulder said as they drove out of the hospital.

            "It makes a whole years difference in human terms." She said softly.

            "There's a point."

            "Where are you taking me?" Eve asked.

            "I don't really know." Mulder answered. "You could always stay with Scully."

            "Are you going to ask Scully about this?" Scully asked sarcastically.

            "What do you think Scully?"

            "I don't think so." Scully said quickly.

            "That leaves me then." He said. "I hope you don't mind a bit of mess."

            "Don't scare her Mulder." Scully said when he stopped out side her apartment block.

            "I have never seen mess before but I do not fear it."

            "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Bye," He said driving away. "I'm shouting you to dinner." Mulder said. "I don't suppose you have any preferences."

            "No," She smiled.

            "You and I are going to have the best time." Mulder said. "I'm going to teach you everything." He pulled up into a drive through.

            "I enjoy this." She said as she ate the food. "I have never tasted anything like it." She smiled.

            "Tell me what it tastes like." Mulder smiled.

            "Do you not know?" She asked confused.

            "I know, I just finished eating one. I don't know what it tastes like to you. I want to hear you describe it."

            "Resilient, soft and spongy. It is salty and warm." She smiled. "Though I have a lack of comparative experience I would say it is the best thing I have ever tasted." She smiled again. Mulder smiled back. 

            "You know how I said you and I are going to have a lot of fun together?" Mulder said later that night.

            "Yes," Eve nodded.

            "I meant it." He smiled. The next day Mulder woke Eve. "I have to work." He whispered. "What are you going to do?"

            "May I have a list of choices?" She asked sleepily.

            "You can come and sit in my office all day or you can stay here and sit in my apartment all day."

            "May I stay here?"

            "Sure, you can watch tellie all day if you like. If you go outside don't go to far away alright." Mulder said. "I've shown you how to use the telephone, you have my cell phone number and Scully so call if you need anything alright." Eve nodded. "Good girl. Mulder said messing up her hair. "She's something special Scully." Mulder said sitting on the desk.

            "So you keep saying."

            "Do you know what she said to me last night?"

            "What's that?" Scully asked not at all interested.

            "I bought her a hamburger for tea. When I asked her to describe the taste she said it was salty and warm and resilient, soft and spongy." Mulder smiled. "She said that though she had a lack of comparative experience it was the best thing she's ever tasted." Scully looked at him shocked.

            "Did she really say that?"

            "Those exact words." Mulder nodded.

            "She doesn't sound like an eight year old to me." Scully sighed.

            "We're going to have the best time." Mulder smiled again. "She's so willing to learn,"

            "And you're so willing to teach." Scully sighed again. "You're only teaching her one point of view Mulder, remember that."

            "That's what I wanted to ask you." Mulder said. "When I've beat my point of view into her will you teach her yours?"

            "I don't know Mulder, I'll have to think about it."

            "You really don't have to be afraid."

            "I'm working on it." Scully said. That afternoon when he got home he got the fright of his life. Eve was sitting on the sill of the lounge room window. "Eve," he called running over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back inside. "Don't do that." He said. "What if you'd fallen? We're seven stories up here."

            "I am sorry." Eve said innocently. "I did not mean to upset you."

            "It's alright. I'm sorry I grabbed you. You gave me a fright that's all."

            "I will not do it again." Eve said softly.

            "What's the matter?" Mulder asked later that night.

            "I gave you a fright today, and I gave you and Dana Scully a fright yesterday."

            "Don't worry about it. Are you upset because I yelled at you?"

            "I know sadness, and I know loneliness, I know surprise, I know anxiety, I know excitement and happiness, but I do not know fear." Eve said.

            "You've never got a fright, you've never been scared of the dark, or of a strange sound."

            "Never."

            "What about when I pulled you in the window today. Did you get a fright when I grabbed you."

            "I heard you coming." Eve said.

            "Well, I don't know." Mulder said rubbing his chin.

            "Fox Mulder," Eve whispered. "Teach me fear." Mulder looked at her shocked for a moment.

            "I can't teach you." Mulder said. "It's something you just have to learn."

            "I do not understand, how can I learn but not be taught." Mulder picked up the phone and dialled Scully's number.

            "Scully," She said when she answered.

            "It's me." Mulder said. "Eve has a question I can't answer. It sounds very scientific, you have a go." Mulder said handing the phone to Eve. "Tell her what you just told me about the learning thing." Mulder said.

            "I do not know fear." Eve said. "I have seen it but have not felt it." Eve said. "Fox Mulder said, he cannot teach me fear I must learn it. How can I learn something but not be taught?" Eve asked. Scully sighed.

            "The way only way you'll know what fear is, is if you learn it right?" Scully said.

            "Yes," Eve nodded.

            "You can't learn from Mulder, you have to learn from experience. You won't know what fear is, until you feel it." Scully said. "Does that answer your question?" Scully asked.

            "That was beautiful Scully." Mulder said. He'd picked up the other line.

            "Well I do try."

            "Thank you Dana Scully." Eve said softly.

            "You're welcome." Scully sighed again. Eve hung up her line. "Was that really necessary?" Scully asked. "I know you knew that."         "I'm trying to help you be more comfortable around her." Mulder said.

            "I'll see you tomorrow Mulder." Scully said.

            "Alright." They hung up. Mulder walked out into the lounge room. He walked out of his room the next morning and saw Eve sitting on the bench in the kitchen. She had her back to him and was reading a book.

            "May I come with you today?" Eve asked not turning around.

            "Of course you can." He smiled. When they got to Mulder's office Scully was sitting at his desk waiting for him. "What's up Scully?" He asked walking in. 

            "Her," Scully said with a sigh.

            "Come on Scully, don't be like that." Mulder said.

            "I didn't mean it to sound like that." Scully said. "I'm sorry Eve, we have to take you back."

            "Why?" Mulder asked putting his hands on Eve's shoulders.

            "It's very well that you rescued her, you got her out, but that centre is still her legal guardian."

            "No," Mulder shook his head. "You have to tell them that you're her mother."

            "Eve, can you please wait outside." Scully said looking at her. Mulder took her by the hand and led her outside.

            "We'll get this sorted out." He smiled and walked back inside. His smile wasn't convincing enough for Scully though. "Please, you know that in most cases like this the birth mother wins."

            "I know Mulder, but I don't know that I am her birth mother."

            "They have test, you could prove it."

            "And if I'm not? What then?"

            "You have to try Scully, please."

            "Why Mulder? You have to accept that your not going to find her, you won't find Samantha with this girl." Mulder slapped Scully. She dropped to her knees.

            "Scully, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Mulder said crouching down next to her. Scully held her face in her hands and cried. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Please, say something, Scully." He put his hand on her shoulder. She straitened up and hugged into his chest.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I couldn't help it."

            "It's ok," he whispered holding her close. "Show me your face." He said. She looked up at him. "Jesus Scully, I'm so sorry. Come with me and well put some ice on it." He helped her to stand. They walked upstairs to the infirmary.

            "Mulder, where's Eve." She asked when they got back to his office.

            "I don't know. I left her just outside."

            "Why would she run away?"

            "I guess she didn't want to go back to that place."  
            "I don't know why I told her to go out side. She can hear through walls anyway." Mulder sat Scully down in a chair.

            "I am so sorry," He whispered again.

            "Mulder, it's ok, I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry for that."

            "It doesn't matter Scully, you can say what you like I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Mulder lent forward and kissed the bruise on Scully's cheek.

            "I'm really worried about Eve, she's never been out side before."

            "Is that a maternal instinct I detect?" Mulder smiled.

            "Do you think it's at all possible that I really am her mother?"

            "You're asking the wrong person, Scully."

            "I was thinking," Scully said. "You said there's a test they could do to determine if she really is my daughter."

            "Yes," Mulder nodded.

            "It wouldn't work. Those tests are dependent on blood and she doesn't have any blood, well not really."

            "Your right, so I guess we'll never know for sure."

            "All we have is her word."

            "Do you trust her?"

            "Not as much as I trust you." Scully smiled. That night there was a knock at Scully's door.

            "Come on," Mulder said. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

            "Mulder, what are you talking about?"

            "I'm going to take you out to a nice restaurant, then we'll probably eat something and have a few drinks then I'll bring you home and you can sleep it off." Scully opened her mouth to say something. "I have a solution to any excuse you can come up with. So give it your best shot."

            "I have nothing to wear." She said. Mulder held a box out in front of him. Scully took it and walked over to the couch. Mulder followed her. Scully pulled the lid off the box. "Oh, Mulder." She lifted a black silk dress from the box. "It's beautiful, thank you."

            "That's alright Scully. It's nothing really."

            "I really can't say no now. I mean I've got the dress."

            "And the shoes," Mulder said holding up a pair of shoes.

            "I've got the date. What's the occasion?"

            "I don't know, um, I could think of a few things but I'm not going to say them."

            "Why?"

            "You don't want to hear. There's more to my plan, but I'll tell you after tea." When Scully was ready, Mulder took her down stairs and opened the door to a limo. At dinner Scully was given a special menu, one that had no prices. "You can have what ever you want." He said smiling. After tea Mulder and Scully had a few more drinks and they danced.

            "What was the rest of your plan?" Scully asked.

            "You can't get offended." He said.

            "Alright, I won't."

            "So we'll drink until we're sloshed. Then I'll take you home and hold your hair back while you throw up in Mrs Crats' garden and defend you when she yells at us through her window, like she does every other night." Scully smiled. "Then I'll carry you upstairs, and put you on the bed."

            "I don't want to hear anymore. Leave a little to the imagination." She said leaning close to him. He kissed her gently. "I think it's time to go." Scully said. Mulder paid and took Scully out to the Limo.

            "You kids, you're always out so late. Bang bloody bang music, drugs and sex that's all you every talk about." Mrs Crats yelled from her window. Mulder climbed the rail of the garden and climbed the latus to the window. He kissed Mrs Crats on the cheek.

            "Goodnight Mrs Crats." Mulder smiled he climbed back to Scully. Mrs Crats pulled her head back in the window.

            "Any plans you had to kiss me just went out the window. You know that don't you?" Scully smiled.

            "You only had to watch I actually had to kiss her." Mulder said sticking his tongue out.

            "Do you mind if we skip the throwing up in the garden?" Scully asked. 

            "I don't know," Mulder said. "It was going to be the highlight of my evening. I mean if you leave one part out who knows what might go wrong."

            "I'll cut you a deal." Scully said.

            "Alright, What?"

            "If you let me skip throwing up in the garden I'll let you hold my hair back while I throw up in the morning."

            "Deal," Mulder smiled. "I'm still going to carry you." He said lifting her off the ground. She shrieked and held tightly to his shirt. He carried her into his room and put her gently on the bed. "Did you have a good night?" Mulder asked.

            "Yes," Scully nodded. "You still haven't told me what the occasion is."

            "I just wanted to see you dress up." He said. "You and I never do anything fun together. So I thought I'd take you out. Besides," Scully cut him off.

            "Mulder," She said. "Kiss me."

            "I thought you said you never wanted to kiss me again." Mulder smiled.

            "Mulder," Scully said again. He raised his eyebrows to acknowledge her. "Shut up and kiss me." She smiled.

            "Yes ma'am." He smiled and kissed her gently. "Scully, are we about to do something we'll regret?"

            "It all depends on what we do tomorrow." She said looking him in the eye.

            "Are you asking if this is a once off?"

            "Kind of."

            "Is this a lasting treasure or just a moment of pleasure? Can I believe the magic in your eyes? Will you still love me, tomorrow." Mulder sang.

            "Tonight, with words unspoken, you say that I'm the only one. But will my heart be broken, when the night meets the morning sun. I'd like to know that your love is love I can be sure of. So tell me now, and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?" Scully continued.

            "I've never heard you sing before."

            "You get my point, but you didn't answer."

            "I will always love. Especially tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her again. "Wait," He said. "You're drunk." He said. "I don't want to do this until you're thinking clearly."

            "You're not taking advantage of me." She said. "You're drunk too." She smiled. 

            "I'm sorry," He said. "I can't, I'd feel awful if I did."

            "Mulder," She said. "I think you're the sweetest guy in the world." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled the covers up and lay back in the bed. Scully put her head on his chest. "Who's to say I'm not taking advantage of you? You had just as much to drink as I did."

            "I kissed you first." He said.

            "And I kept kissing you." She said. She put her head back on his chest. The next morning Scully woke up and stretched. Mulder kissed her on the cheek.

            "Good morning." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

            "What time is it?" She asked.

            "Just after five thirty."

            "God." She put her hand to her head. "Why did I wake up so early?"

            "I had the same thought." He smiled.

            "I didn't wake you did?" She asked.

            "No, I woke up a few minutes before you." She nodded.

            "You should get some more sleep."

            "So should you." He said kissing her on the top of the head. She kissed him back. Scully was woken later that morning by the song they had sung the night before and breakfast in bed.

            "Mulder, you know the highlight you missed out on last night."    "Alright lets go." He lifted her out of bed and carried her into the bathroom. He held her hair back while she was sick.

            "I guess you don't want breakfast then." He smiled.

            "I don't ever want to eat or drink another thing." Scully said as Mulder helped her back into bed. "I don't want to see food for at least the next four months." She said turning away from the food on the bedside table.

            "If I didn't still love you I'd be really offended."

            "I didn't mean any offence." She smiled. "Since when do you cook anyway?"

            "The only thing I can cook is bacon and eggs." He said smiling. "But I'm learning. And who knows, if you ever eat again, you might be able to try it out." Scully groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Mulder sat on the bed next to her.

            "I had the weirdest dream last night."

            "Oh, what was it about?" Mulder asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

            "I dreamt about Eve. She was kneeling next to me. She bent forward and kissed me on the stomach. Then she said,"

            "The gift I stole." Mulder finished Scully's sentence.

            "How did you know?"

            "I had the exact same dream." He said. "It was so real."

            "I know," Scully nodded. "What do you think it meant?"

            "I don't know, I know what I'd like it to mean."

            "So do I. But I don't think that's possible."

            "You never know." Mulder said as he slid off the bed. He knelt down and kissed Scully's stomach.

            "Mulder," Scully said holding her stomach. "Help me." She said reaching out to him. Mulder helped her up and into the bathroom. Again Mulder held her hair back while she was sick.

            "Is that all?" He asked.

            "For now," She nodded.

            "Why so sad."

            "I hate being sick." She sobbed.

            "Don't worry about it." Mulder said. "I have a question for you, do you want to be left alone or babied?" He asked.

            "I don't know," She pouted.

            "Poor baby," He smiled and carried her into the lounge room. He sat on the couch with Scully on his lap. He grabbed the remote and put it in her hand. Mulder moved down in the chair Scully rolled over onto her stomach. Mulder kissed her on the top of the head and rubbed her back gently. "You'll be alright," He whispered. "Hey, I promise, I'll make you feel better."

            "You already have." She smiled. Scully closed her eyes and listened to Mulder's heartbeat. She soon fell asleep. She sat bolt upright.

            "Ouch," Mulder said rubbing his chest.

            "I'm going to be sick again." She said. Mulder carried her into the bathroom. She threw up and then sat on the floor. She lent against the wall and cried.

            "Hey," Mulder said crouching next to her. "Don't cry it's alright."

            "I hate this Mulder, I hate being dependant on someone."

            "Your not dependant on me, Scully."

            "Your carrying me around, and you hold my hair back when I'm sick."

            "Yes, I do but, your capable of walking into the bath room and your capable of holding your own hair back. I only carry you and hold your hair back because I love you and I like it when you're dependant on me." He wiped her face with a wet cloth. "I'll stop if it upsets you."

            "Do you love me?" Scully said putting her hand on Mulder's.

            "Of course I love you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd kiss you on the lips but, yuk." Scully smiled. "See that's much better." He helped her up.

            "Hang on," She said. "I'll meet you on the couch in a minute." She smiled and turned around. A minute later Scully walked out and sat on top of Mulder.

            "Please tell me you didn't use my toothbrush."

            "I didn't. I used mine." She smiled. "How embarrassing, I always carry a toothbrush in my purse."

            "Don't be embarrassed." He smiled.

            "Will you kiss me now?"

            "Do I really have to answer that?" He said leaning in and kissing her.

            "I'm so tired." Scully said.

            "Lie down and go to sleep." He whispered. Scully put her head down and listened to Mulder's heartbeat again. It wasn't long before she was dosing. She could still hear Mulder's heart, the sound got fainter and fainter. Then she saw something that she'd only ever seen in medical videos.

            "Oh God," She gasped.

            "What's the matter?" Mulder asked.

            "It's real, I mean, oh God." She sat up.

            "Scully, what's real?"

            "The dream, you and I had." She said looking at him. "It's real."

            "Scully, you've got a fever. Lie down, you have to rest."

            "Mulder," She said. "I saw it,"

            "What did you see?"

            "The baby," She whispered. Mulder looked at her speechless. "I saw our baby." Mulder shook his head.

            "Scully, no, you can't have. You and I both know it's physically impossible."

            "I'm pregnant, Mulder, I am."

            "You want to be, I want you to be." He kissed her on the cheek. "Look, will you be alright for a minute. There's a chemist on the corner I'll go and get you one of those early pregnancy tests. Then we'll know." She nodded. When Mulder returned he handed Scully a box. She walked into the bathroom. "Scully, I left my wallet at the chemist. I'll be back in a minute."

            "Alright." She said not looking up from the box she was reading. When Mulder returned Scully was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She had one of Mulder's shirts on, both her hands where on her stomach.

            "Scully," He said from the doorway. She didn't look up. Mulder watched her face in the mirror. Suddenly her eye's rolled back and she fell. "Scully," Mulder caught her and cradled her gently in his arms. "Come on, open your eyes. Scully, hey, please, wake up."

            "What? Where am I?" She said drowsily as she came around a few minutes later.

            "It's alright, do you remember what happened?" Scully nodded and Mulder helped her up. She smiled still with her eyes closed. "Mulder," She whispered.

            "Yes," He whispered back.

            "Guess, what?"

            "Your sane and I'm not."

            "True." She smiled. "Guess what else."

            "What?" He asked. Knowing from her smile what she was going to say.

            "I'm pregnant." She said opening her eyes. She didn't see anything. Mulder met her with a kiss.

            "You know, there's only one proper thing to do now don't you."

            "What's that?" She asked going limp in his arms. She smiled as she felt him take her weight. He carried her out into the lounge and they lay down on the couch again. "What is it?" She asked lying on her back on top of Mulder. Mulder ran his hand down Scully's left arm and held up her hand.

            "Marry me?" He whispered.

            "Mulder, I, oh God." She rolled onto her stomach and kissed him. "I will, of course I will." She knelt across his chest. He slipped the ring onto Scully's finger.

            "My great great grandmother gave this to my great grandmother. She gave this to my grandmother, who gave it to my mother. My mother gave it to Samantha but when she disappeared I got it. My mother said I had to give it to some one special."

            "Oh Mulder," She kissed him again. "I love you,"

            "I love you too." He smiled. That night a huge bang woke Scully. She sat bolt upright in the bed.

            "Mulder," She said looking next to her. Mulder wasn't there. She got up and walked out into the lounge room. "Oh, God." She hurried over to Eve who was lying on the ground. "What happened?" Scully asked.

            "I tried to stop them. I tried, but they took him."

            "Who?" Scully said cradling Eve in her arms. "Evie, who took him?" Eve passed out. Scully sat with Eve until she came around again. "Evie, where's Mulder?"

            "I tried to stop them." Eve said reducing to tears.

            "I'm sure you did, but who is 'Them'?"

            "The hybrids of my people, the Valdese type aliens."

            "Why?"

            "I do not know,"

            "Can we get him back?"

            "I think so."

            "I will get him back. I have to." Scully whispered but Eve didn't hear her. She'd past out again. Scully rolled Eve onto her side and called an ambulance.

            "Where am I?" Eve asked sleepily.

            "It's alright, you're in the hospital." Scully whispered. Eve said bolt up right. "Lie down, you need to rest."

            "My head hurts." Eve said reaching up and feeling the bandage around her head. "What happened to me?"

            "I don't know. I found you lying in the middle of the lounge room."

            "Did you see him?"

            "Who?" Scully asked. Eve put her hand to her temple. "What will they do to him? Will they kill him?"

            "No, they will not harm him."

            "You should rest." Scully said.

            "Thank you Dana Scully." Eve said lying down.

            "Call me Dana or Scully, not both."

            "Which do you prefer?"

            "I don't care."

            "Thank you Dana," She smiled.

            "For what?"

            "Everything." Eve closed her eyes and fell asleep.

            "Dana," Eve said sitting bolt upright.

            "It's alright, I'm here." Scully said cradling her and laying her back down.

            "They are coming, for you, and me." She whispered.

            "The men who took Mulder?" Scully asked.

            "Men did not take Fox Mulder."

            "Just Mulder." Scully said

            "Men will take you and I." Eve said.

            "Why?"

            "I know that what the do is not acceptable by you, or by me, or by the law."

            "What is it?"

            "I do not know exactly."

            "I think you were dreaming," Scully smiled.

            "Yes, I was, I saw it."

            "That's what happened to me, isn't it. I saw my baby, before it was even born. I mean that's the form it's in, like it is right now."

            "Not yet, in a two or three weeks." Eve nodded. "I know they are coming now."

            "How?" Scully asked. Eve pointed towards the door. Scully saw a man in a suit enter the room. She reached for her gun.

            "Don't try it Agent Scully." The man said. He already had his gun in his hand. "Now are we going to do this nicely or do I have to be mean." He unhooked Eve from the machine that was monitoring her heart. He pulled a wheelchair into the room and put Eve in it. She was unconscious again. The man in the suit ripped the drip from her arm.

            "You can't do this, she won't survive out of this hospital."

            "She's going to have to." He wheeled Eve out of the room and dragged Scully along. He shoved Eve into the backseat of a car.

            "No," Scully screamed. She was hit hard and knocked out. When she came to it was dark out side. Her hands were tied behind her back. She saw a gun on the seat beside her. She moved her hand slowly towards the gun. The man driving the car saw her. He grabbed the gun and punched Scully again. Her head hit the window hard. "Where are you taking us?"

            "Don't worry about that." He said. He smacked her head against the window and knocked her out again. When she next came to she was lying on the floor in a room. Eve was beside her.

            "Evie," Scully whispered. She pulled her up onto her lap. Eve opened her eyes slowly. She swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. She didn't try again she closed her eyes. "No, Evie," Scully said shaking Eve. "Don't you die on me, don't you die." Scully checked Eve's pulse and put her flat on the ground and started to resuscitate her. Eve started to breath again. She sat up gasping.

            "What is wrong with me?" Eve asked.

            "You have a concussion." Scully said. "That's why your head hurts and why you're so tired. You can't fall asleep ok, you have to stay awake."

            "Do you know fear?" Eve asked looking at Scully with her incredible sky grey-blue eyes.

            "I have fear of loosing you." Scully nodded.

            "Do I want to know fear?" Eve asked.

            "No, you don't want to know fear." Scully shook her head.

            "What do you feel?" Eve asked.

            "I feel fear of loosing you and anger at the people who did this to you. I feel happiness because when I filled out your form at the hospital I put you name as Eve Scully."

            "You believe me." Eve smiled.

            "Of course I believe you." Scully smiled. "Mulder said something to me," Scully shrugged. "What are you feeling?"

            "Relief." Eve smiled. Scully walked over to the door. She tried the handle.

            "Damn." Scully said.

            "Up," Eve said. "Lift the handle up." Scully lifted the handle and the door opened.

            "Can you walk?" Scully asked.

            "I do not know." Eve said. Scully crouched down beside Eve.

            "Come on, Evie. You've got to get up."

            "I do not think I can." Eve said.

            "You've got to try for me." Scully said putting Eve's arm around her neck. She lifted her up. Eve leant heavily on Scully. They got to the door and Scully pushed it open. "Which way?" Scully asked. 

            "That way." Eve said pointing left. They walked slowly down the corridor. Eve gave Scully directions all the way.

            "Stop." Someone called.

            "Go," Eve said weakly. Scully dragged her to a utility closet. "Leave me behind." Eve said.

            "I won't." Scully shook her head.

            "I will see you again. I promise." Scully opened her mouth to say something. Eve put a finger to Scully's lips. "If you trust me, you will believe that." Scully took the golden cross she wore around her neck off and put it on Eve. "Go straight down there and turn right." Eve said. "Then go right to the end of the corridor and turn left. That's the exit." Scully got up and ran away. The man who had called out found Eve a few minutes later.

            "Where'd the other one go?" He asked. Eve stayed silent. The man grabbed Eve and pulled her up. "Tell me little girl." He said. He slapped her she fell to the ground.

            "To the exit," Eve sobbed. "Please, do not hit me again." He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet again. He dragged her down a hallway and pushed her into a room. Her head hit the ground hard. Eve stayed perfectly still it hurt her head too much to move. She passed out not long after the door was slammed behind her. When she next woke up she was lying on her back. Someone was holding her. "Dana." She whispered.

            "I'm here." Scully said. She turned Eve's head so they were looking at each other.

            "Crying? Do not cry,"

            "I won't." Scully said wiping her eyes.

            "I wish I could have helped you find Mulder." Eve said weakly.

            "You will, don't talk like that." Scully said. Scully checked the wound on Eve's head. She looked back to Eve's face. She was smiling. "What are you smiling about? In this situation I think you've got you're feelings confused."

            "You have not noticed." Eve said.

            "Noticed what?" Eve raised her hand to her head. Where the blood was seeping through. "Oh my God." Scully said. "You're bleeding, I mean, you're really bleeding."

            "I bleed red." Eve offered.

            "Yes, you bleed red." Scully nodded.

            "I made a few structural changes."

            "What kind of structural changes?" Scully asked.

            "I have a belly-button too." She smiled. Scully put her hand on Eve's stomach.

            "How?"

            "What you see of me is an illusion." Eve said. "I can make you see me anyway I want, blond hair, red hair, brown hair, blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes." Scully watched Eve change to what she described. "I am very special to my people. I am the daughter of three races. Shape shifter, Valdese and human." Eve smiled. "It is my job to reunite all my people, in a bid to knock out the hybrids. I pledge allegiance to the Valdese that is what one of my fathers was, the other was a shape shifter, but I never knew him, and you are my mother."

            "What do you really look like?" Scully asked.

            "I look just like you do." Eve said. "I look exactly the way you did when you were sixteen."

            "You're saying you're a clone?" Scully asked.

            "Yes, this body was grown from a cell of your body. My race posses cloning technology advanced of yours. Not too far advanced though, they still have kinks to work out. At the time of my birth there was little choice."

            "I remember reading about Dolly, the cloned sheep, she ages faster than she should." Scully said.

            "As do I. It turns out that it was for the best."

            "What do you mean?"

            "If I was still eight years old, I would draw more attention to myself doing what I did yesterday."

            "What's that?"

            "I went to the library and read books and watched videos."

            "Gathering knowledge."

            "That is my purpose."

            "What will happen on new years Eve?"

            "I will be taken back to my home."

            "I wish you knew me." Scully said. "I wish you knew how out of character this is for me." Scully said.

            "Speaking with Mulder I have come to realise it." Eve said. "I know that you are a scientist, that you are often if not always sceptical of his theories. I have come to wonder if it is not just sub-conscious jealousness."

            "What would I be jealous of?"

            "The fact that Mulder sees things you do not. That is my theory, I have been warned of you scepticism and am prepared for it." Eve smiled. Scully smiled back.

            "I do feel sceptical of some of the things you say, but I don't think I have a choice whether to believe them or not."

            "Of course you have a choice. You are entitled to your opinion as much as I am."

            "Mulder asked me to teach you my opinion, my point of view. He was afraid that you'd only learn his point of view and he wanted the best for you." Scully smiled. "I think he some how got the idea that he had to treat you like he was your father."

            "I too got that impression." Eve nodded.

            "He's searching for something, Mulder, something I'm afraid he will never find."

            "His sister," Eve nodded.

            "Not just his sister, he wants to find the truth, he wants to uncover all the conspiracies that have covered up extraterrestrial activities and EBEs. Do you think he will ever find it?"

            "You are asking the wrong person." Eve smiled. "I know the truth."

            "Tell it to me." Scully said.

            "I can not."

            "Why?"

            "Because it stretches to far beyond your point of believability and I would be wasting my time. It is something you must learn but not be taught." Eve smiled.

            "You're pretty smart for an eight year old."

            "I remember everything that has happened to me since I was born, every conversation I have ever had, which are few in number, but I remember every book I have ever read, and that is where my knowledge comes from."

            "How did you learn to read?" Scully asked.

            "In the three months before I was in the sanatorium I was shown everything I would need to know to learn about earth."

            "Why do you have to gather information about earth?"

            "The hybrids of my people and shape shifter, like your alien bounty hunter, are coming. I must learn all I can to help my race prevent them retaking the planet."

            "Retaking, you mean they're not coming, they're coming back." Scully said. Then she closed her eyes tightly. "I can't believe what I just said." Scully said. "You know that point of my believability you mentioned?"

            "I just crossed it." Eve nodded. "I know you have heard the story I was about to tell anyway." The door slammed open and someone walked in. Scully held Eve closer.

            "What do you want?" Scully demanded.

            "I want to know where he is, where the Sporn is."

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Scully said.

            "I'm talking about an alien, Agent Scully, not a little green man, a human man, someone with knowledge of earth and of aliens. He is the missing link. He is the one that is trying to help the others he's trying to help them come back. They're going to take over earth if we don't stop them."

            "You know my name but you don't know anything else about me." Scully said.

            "I know you know where he is."

            "I don't believe in aliens. I don't believe any of the BS that you're trying to feed me. That aliens once ruled the earth but were frozen and have been lying dormant since the last ice age. That they are coming back, to take over earth again."

            "How can you say that after everything you've seen all the proof that's been shoved in your face?"

            "I've never seen anything that's been proven to be of alien nature. No matter what Mulder may think, that's only one point of view, one opinion, one explanation."

            "You know another."

            "There's always another," Scully didn't get to finish. Someone else walked into the room and her words caught in her through. "What are you doing here Krychech."

            "Is that anyway to greet an old friend." Alex smiled.

            "You're no friend of mine." Scully said again pulling Eve closer.

            "Who's this?" He asked crouching down next to them. He reached towards Eve. Scully slapped his hand away.

            "Don't touch her." Scully said.

            "What is she your daughter or something?" Alex said shaking his hand to stop it stinging.

            "Let me go." Scully said.

            "She's your daughter." Alex smiled. "Well, well, well, the infertile Scully has a child. You must have been young when she was born."

            "What do you want?" Scully asked.

            "Why the hostility?" Alex asked. "I've changed Scully, I'm a new man."

            "Scum like you doesn't change."

            "You've changed whether you know it or not, why can't I, I'm a peaceful man now." He laughed. "I'll have to keep her in mind next time I need something from you." He said motioning his head towards Eve.

            "You hurt one hair on her head and I will change you in ways that are anything but peaceful."

            "Where's the Sporn Scully?" he asked. "That's all I want to know, tell me that and I'll let you and your daughter go back to the hospital and I won't bother you again."

            "I don't know anything about him." Scully said. "I've never heard anything about him before today."

            "We know you know where he is, we will get that information from you." He said standing up. "Take the girl and lock Scully in here." He said as he walked out the door. Two men grabbed Eve and carried her out of the room.

            "No," Scully screamed. "Please, don't hurt her. Bring her back, please." Scully beat on the door. "Alex," she screamed. "Don't you hurt her, don't you dare do anything to her." She kicked at the door. "The FBI is searching for me." She screamed. "I'm going to get every last one of you bastards." She screamed out through the door until her throat hurt. Then she collapsed on the floor and cried. Someone opened the door and put a plate and a glass of water down on the floor at Scully's feet. She ignored it for as long as she could. The strong smell of the food finally got to her and she sat up. She ate the food and composed herself. She smiled when she remembered telling Mulder she'd never eat again. She looked around the room. There were no windows and only the one door. The walls in the room were clean and white. Scully knew they were in the sanatorium. She crawled over to the corner of the room. She curled up and went to sleep. When Scully woke up she some how managed to swallow the sick feeling that was rising in her throat. She stood up and walked over to the door. She beat her hand on the door again. "I'm going to be sick," She called. "Please, I'm going to throw up." The door opened and Alex handed Scully a bucket. He was just in time. "Where's my daughter?" Scully asked.

            "She's safe, don't worry."

            "Let me see her, please."

            "I can't do that." Alex said handing her a glass of water.

            "I don't know anything about your Sporn." Scully said. "All I want is to see my daughter."

            "I'll let you see her." Alex said. "But you won't get a response."

            "Why? What's wrong?" Scully asked.

            "She passed out last night and hasn't regained consciousness." Alex said.

            "Let me look at her. Let me take care of her." Scully said.

            "I had a doctor take a look at her. He said she's got a fracture of her temporal plate."

            "Has she had a grand mal seizure?"

            "Several." Alex said. 

            "Please Alex, please let me see her." Scully pleaded. He grabbed her by the arms and led her down the hall to another door. He pushed it open and let Scully in. She ran to Eve's bed. "Evie." Scully whispered. "Come on, I know you can hear me, you've got to wake up." Scully turned back to Alex. "She needs medicine." Scully said.

            "I know." He nodded. "And I'm willing to give it to you in return for the information I want."

            "You've got to believe me Alex, I don't know anything about him, this Sporn." Alex took out a gun. He aimed at Scully's head.

            "Tell me Scully,"

            "I don't know," she said, "Please, I don't know." Alex changed his aim and pointed at Eve.

            "I can shoot her and you can watch her die slowly."

            "No," Scully shook her head. "Don't hurt her, please." Scully tried to cover Eve with her body.

            "I need help in here." Alex called. Two men came in. "Grab her." He said. They grabbed Scully and held her back. She kicked and screamed. "Tell me Scully."

            "I don't know, I don't know." Scully cried.

            "Tell me." Alex yelled.

            "I don't know." Scully said shaking her head. "Don't hurt her please." Scully said still struggling.

            "This is your last chance. I'm going to count to five, then I'll shoot her."

            "I don't know."

            "Four," Alex said. "Three,"

            "I don't know."

            "Two,"

            "Let her go,"

            "One,"

            "Please."

            "Zero." He pulled the trigger.

            "No," Scully screamed. Alex and his minions were laughing. Scully was released. She threw herself on Eve. She turned around and looked at Alex. "You haven't changed, you're still as cold as you always were." Scully said.

            "You don't get it. I have changed. I wanted the information I knew the only way to get it was to threaten you or your darling daughter here. I didn't really shoot her, the gun's loaded with blanks, in the old days I would have really shot her."

            "You're still a cruel heartless bastard." Scully said. She stroked Eve's hair. Alex walked out of the room. He returned a minute later with a wheelchair. His two minions loaded Eve into the chair. Alex pushed Eve out of the room Scully followed. He led her out of the sanatorium into a car, Scully looked back, it wasn't Eve's sanatorium and the building didn't look familiar. Scully was loaded into a car knocked out. When she came to she was sitting in a chair in the hospital. Eve was in the bed beside her. She looked up at her. "Evie," She whispered. "Evie," Eve opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Scully. "There is a tube down your throat helping you breathe." Scully said. "You won't be able to talk. You have to whisper." Eve nodded her understanding. "You scared me." Scully said. "I thought I was going to loose you." Eve shook her head. "Evie, I need to get Mulder back. Can you help me?" Eve nodded.

            "He," She whispered then swallowed hard. "Isn't far." She stoped again.

            "He isn't far away?" Scully offered. Eve nodded.

            "I can," She nodded.

            "You can get him back." Eve nodded again. "Evie, I have to go. There's a lot I need to explain to my superior. I'll come back and see you as soon as I can, I promise." Scully stood up. She kissed Eve on the forehead and walked out of the room.

            "Sir," Scully said. "There's something else that I need to tell you."

            "What's the matter? Are you alright?" Skinner asked.

            "I'm having a hard time believing it or explaining it but um," She paused and looked at Skinner with a smile. "I'm pregnant." Skinner stood speechless. He tried to say something but couldn't. He eventually smiled and motioned his head giving Scully permission to leave. That afternoon when she went back to the hospital Eve wasn't in her room. "Where's the girl from room 213?" She asked the nurse behind the desk. The nurse checked her computer.

            "What's her name and your relationship to her."

            "Eve Scully, she's my daughter."

            "She's been taken down to radiology for a brain scan. The doctors think she might have a fractured temporal plate."

            "Thank you," Scully nodded. "Do you know when she'll be back up?"

            "Any minute now." The nurse smiled.

            "Thank you." Scully said and walked away. She sat in Eve's room and read a magazine until Eve came back up. "Doctor." Scully said before he left. "How's she doing?"

            "I'm sorry, who are you?" The doctor asked.

            "My name's Dana Scully, I'm Evie's mother."

            "Right," the doctor nodded. "My name's Tom Rigby, I'll be taking care of Eve. She's doing pretty well. The x-rays confirm she's got a broken temporal plate, that means,"

            "I'm a doctor." Scully said.

            "So as long as you follow me we should be alright."

            "Alright." Scully smiled.

            "So she's got a fractured temporal plate and a couple of broken ribs, three in fact. Three and four on the right and six on the left." Scully nodded. "She has numerous superficial cuts and bruises." He bit his bottom lip and looked at the chart. "We've got her on a course of pain killers. I can't say when she'll be able to go home. I need a couple of days to see how she's improving. Then I'll be able to make a decision."

            "Thank you." Scully smiled. Rigby smiled and walked away. "Evie." Scully said sitting next to the bed. Eve smiled. The tube had been removed from her throat.

            "I missed you." She giggled.

            "I can't stay long. I've got to go back to work."

            "It is ok." She nodded. "Tonight you will get a visitor." Eve said. "Do not be afraid. Nathan is my half brother he's going to help you get Mulder back."

            "What does he look like?" Scully asked.

            "I told him to come like Mulder so you would know who he was." Scully opened her mouth to say something. "Do not tell me you do not believe it because I already know. You will tonight, you will have to. Seeing is believing." Eve smiled again.

            "I'll see you tonight."

            "Maybe." Eve nodded.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "What does it sound like it means?" Eve asked. "It means maybe." Scully stood up and walked out of the room. That afternoon after work she went home to get changed. Just as she was about to leave for the hospital there was a knock at her door. She walked out and opened it.

            "Mulder," She said shocked. Then she shook her head. "Nathan." He nodded. "Come in." Scully said. "Eve said you're going to help me get Mulder back." He nodded. "How?" He shrugged. "Can you speak?" He shook his head. "I'll take you to see Eve." He nodded. When they got to the hospital the nurse was feeding Eve. "Can I take over?" Scully asked.

            "Who are you?" The nurse asked.

            "I'm her mother." Scully said.

            "Sure," The nurse nodded. Scully sat down with the bowl.

            "I bought a visitor." Scully smiled feeding Eve a spoonful of food. Nathan stepped into the room. Eve said something to him that Scully didn't understand. He shut the door. Scully fed Eve another mouthful of food. Eve said something else to him. He responded.

            "Just do it. I will worry about her." Eve said. Nathan closed his eyes and Scully almost slid of her chair as she watched his form change. Eve grabbed Scully by the shoulders. Nathan said something to her. "Do not little sister me." Eve smiled. "Dana, are you alright?" She asked.

            "Yes," She nodded. "I'm fine."

            "Nathan can understand what you are saying but he does not speak much English."

            "Can he say anything?" Scully asked.

            "Not a word."

            "Not true." Nathan said in his language.

            "What can you say?" Eve asked in English.

            "Nathan." He said in English.

            "That doesn't count." Eve said. "Nathan means Nathan in both languages."

            "Can you help me?" Scully asked. He nodded. He said something to Eve. She nodded.

            "What did he say?" Scully asked.

            "All he needs is time and guidance. He walked over and held his hand out under Eve's mouth. Eve's eyes turned black. Scully jumped up when black oil spilled from Eve's mouth into Nathan's hand. Scully watched the black liquid soak into Nathan's skin and saw the virus crawl up his arm. He said something to Eve and then walked out of the room. Scully stood in the corner and looked at Eve her eyes were still black. She closed her eyes slowly. When she opened them Scully saw them cycling through colours.

            "Evie." Scully said walking slowly towards her. She looked at Scully her eyes still cycling. "What's wrong?" She asked. Eve closed her eyes again. When she opened them they were her regular colour. "Was that the alien virus?" She asked.

            "It's not a virus, not to us. I gave Nathan some of my knowledge. He can speak English and he knows things that I've learnt."

            "But your eyes," Scully said.

            "With guidance goes strength." Eve said. "I have to use all the strength I have to hold my form." Eve swallowed. Scully reached forward slowly and brushed at Eve's hair.

            "Will you be alright?" she asked.

            "Only time will tell."

            "Don't you dare die Evie. Don't you dare leave me alone."

            "I wouldn't think of it." Eve smiled weakly.

            "You should get some rest." Scully said.

            "So should you."

            "I'll see you tomorrow." Scully kissed Eve on the cheek and walked out.

            "Agent Scully," Assistant director Skinner said.

            "Yes sir." Scully turned around to face him.

            "Did you have yourself checked out by a doctor?"

            "No sir,"

            "What are you doing here?" He asked.

            "I'm visiting my daughter."

            "You're daughter," Skinner said shocked. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

            "Yes sir," Scully nodded.

            "What's her name?"

            "Her name is Evie. I've only recently found her again. She's been in a sort of foster home I guess you could say."

            "I'll have to meet her one day." Skinner smiled.

            "May I ask why you are here?"

            "My niece has just had a baby." Skinner said. "Joel Thomas, seven pound eight ounces."

            "Congratulations Sir." Scully smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Alright." Skinner nodded. The next day Scully was called up to the Assistant Directors office. "Agent Scully, this is Special Agent John Doggett, he's heading up the task force to find Mulder."

            "It's nice to meet you Agent Doggett." Scully said shaking his hand.

            "Like wise." Doggett smiled.

            "Deputy Director Kirsch has assigned Agent Doggett to the X-Files." Scully looked at Skinner shocked. "You can't do it on your own."

            "I know."

            "I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright, when you get the chance."

            "Sure," Scully nodded. "If you'd like we can go downstairs to Mulder's office."

            "Lead the way." Doggett said. He followed Scully downstairs to Mulder's office.

            "It's a little messy, it's just the kind of person Mulder is." Scully smiled as she looked around. She sat down behind Mulder's desk and motioned her hand for Doggett to sit.

            "How well did you know Agent Mulder?" He asked.

            "Very well." Scully nodded. "Better than anyone I'd say."

            "Well these days you never can tell." Doggett said. Scully looked at him. She smiled and nodded, convinced that she was right. "Did you have a personal relationship?" he asked.

            "Personal how?" Scully asked still smiling.

            "I'm new to Washington," Doggett said. "I know Agent Mulder by reputation and you, but I if there's some great thing about Agent Mulder and you I'm afraid I haven't heard it."

            "Mulder was my partner and my best friend. People say that he and I were a walking, talking contradiction. We were each others adversary and each others support." Scully said. She looked down at her hand. "And he's my fiancé."

            "Now that I haven't heard." Doggett said looking shocked.

            "Not many people have." Scully said.

            "When's the last time you saw Agent Mulder?"

            "Before we went to sleep the night he disappeared."

            "Can you tell me what happened?"

            "I fell asleep next to Mulder. I was woken later that night by a bang. I ran out into the lounge and found Evie in the middle of the hallway. She said that she tried to stop the people who took him. But she's only young, there's nothing she could do."

            "Who's Evie?"

            "My daughter."

            "Your's and Agent Mulder?"

            "No," Scully shook her head. "Just mine."

            "Where's Evie now?"

            "She's in the hospital."

            "Can I have your consent to interview her?"

            "I don't know. She's very weak." Scully sighed. "I suppose as long as you didn't push her to hard."

            "You have my word that I won't push her anywhere." Doggett smiled. Scully nodded. "I'll meet you at the hospital. In say an hour."

            "Alright." Scully nodded. Doggett left the office. "Evie." Scully whispered. Eve looked up at Scully and smiled.

            "Hey," she said weakly.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "I'm alive, it's a start."

            "I'm glad to hear it."

            "Listen Evie, someone's coming to talk to you. I know that you say aliens took Mulder, try not to tell him that. I'm not sure how he'll take your explanation. Don't lie, tell him the truth."

            "Just don't say anything unless I'm asked." Eve nodded.

            "Good girl." Scully brushed at Eve's hair. Doggett knocked on the doorframe.

            "Can I come in?" He asked.

            "Sure." Scully nodded and stood up. "This is Eve." Scully said.

            "Hi, my name's John Doggett."

            "It's nice to meet you Mr Doggett." Eve said shaking his hand.

            "Call me John." He smiled back. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

            "I don't mind."

            "I'd like to ask you about the night Agent Mulder disappeared. Did you see who took him?"

            "No, who ever it was hit me before I got the chance."

            "How long did you know Agent Mulder for?"

            "Only a couple of days."

            "Do you have any idea why anyone would want to hurt him?"

            "No," Eve shook her head slowly.

            "How old are you Evie?" He asked.

            "I'm eight and a half." Eve smiled. Doggett looked at Scully shocked.

            "Evie has a cell disorder. Her cells split at twice the rate they should. She ages twice the speed of a normal child." Scully said. "I can get you medical records on the disorder if you'd like."

            "No, it's alright." Doggett said. "This is my card. If you remember anything else give me a call alright."

            "Ok." Eve nodded.

            "I hope you feel better soon." Doggett said walking out.

            "Thank you." Eve smiled.

            "You did well." Scully said. "I'll come and see you this afternoon, ok."

            "Sure." Eve nodded. For two weeks Scully would visit Eve in hospital every afternoon and stay with her all weekend.

            "I have to go away Evie." Scully said. "It's for work."

            "I'll be alright," Eve smiled.

            "I don't want to go. After last night's episode."

            "It's a grand mal seizure, I'm going to be fine."

            "Doctor Rigby said that you could slip into a coma at any moment." Scully sighed. "I don't know what scares me more, the fact that I might loose you or that someone's going to discover what you are and take you away from me. Really either way I'll loose you."

            "You're only going to be gone for three days." Eve said pulling herself up in the bed. "Nothing is going to happen to me." Eve took Scully's hand. "Take this with you." Eve said pressing a blue stone, about half the diameter of a can of soft drink, into Scully's hand. "This is something from my home." Eve said. "Take it." Scully stood up.

            "I love you Evie, with all my heart and soul. You know that don't you?"

            "I love you too." Eve nodded. Scully kissed Eve on the cheek and walked out of the room.

            "Ready to go?" Doggett asked standing up. He'd been waiting in the hospital lounge.

            "Yeh, I'm ready to go." Scully sighed.

            "She's going to be fine Agent Scully."

            "I appreciate your optimism Agent Doggett." Scully smiled. The next night Scully and Doggett were discussing the case over a cup of coffee. Scully's cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me." Scully said she took the phone out of her pocket. "This is Scully." She said.

            "Hello, it's Tom Rigby."

            "Doctor Rigby," Scully said shocked. Doggett looked up at her. "What's wrong is Evie alright?"

            "We've discovered a massive blood clot in her brain."

            "Discovered how?"

            "She had another seizure and slipped into a coma. We discovered the clot doing a routine brain scan. It's putting pressure on her temporal lobe."

            "Is she dying?"

            "She probably will die, if we don't drain the blood clot. You're her legal guardian. I can't do anything without your consent."

            "What are the risks?"

            "She may not wake up."

            "But she may not wake up anyway." Scully sighed. "Can you give me percent chances?"

            "Without the surgery thirteen percent she'll wake up and go on as normal, twenty-five percent she'll never regain consciousness and thirty percent she'll wake up with brain damage."

            "That's only, sixty-eight. What about the other thirty two."

            "That she'll die."

            "And with the surgery."

            "Sixty percent she'll become normal, thirty she'll die, seven she'll be brain damaged and three that she'll never wake up." Rigby said. Scully looked at Doggett as she thought about it.

            "Do it. Perform the surgery. The soonest I can be back in Washington is tomorrow night. If she wakes up before then tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

            "Alright." Rigby said. "Bye."

            "Good bye, good luck." They hung up.

            "Agent Scully, are you going to be alright? What's wrong with her?"

            "They have to drain a clot in her brain." Scully said. "I'm sorry Agent Doggett, I don't think I can stay up much longer. Can we continue this tomorrow please."

            "Absolutely." Doggett nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as she walked into her hotel room. She nodded and closed the door. That night Scully was woken by a bright light. She sat up and looked around the room. The light was coming from her coat on the other side of the room. She walked over and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the stone Eve had given her. Scully held it up in front of her. She heard a girl laugh.

            "Don't scream." Eve giggled she appeared in front of Scully. Scully tried to say something but she was to shocked. "I'm a hologram." Eve said. "Just in case you were wondering. This stone is a communication device called a Dexitronifily, or a Dex. I knew you'd be worried so I set this up for you. It's a telepathic sort of thing, I can't really explain it."

            "You look different." Scully said. "You look like me."

            "I can't telepathically disguise my true form, I mean I can, but I couldn't be bothered. You know who I am."

            "So I'm speaking to your mind."

            "Something like that." Eve nodded.

            "Where's your body?" Scully asked.

            "Sedated and sawed open." Eve said.

            "It's for the best. It increases your chances so much." Eve's image began to flicker. "Eve, what's wrong?"

            "They're playing with my brain, you've got to expect interference." Eve smiled. "Nathan can reach you with this thing as well. Don't worry, it only lights up when you're the only person in the room and the image cuts out if someone else does come in. You shouldn't worry about me, it's not good for you."

            "I miss you."

            "I miss you too."

            "Can I contact you with this thing?"

            "Sure, just hold it and think of me. I'll get the message." Eve smiled. "Sleep tight, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Scully nodded. Eve's image faded and the Dex stopped glowing. Scully went back to bed and went to sleep. The next afternoon Doggett took Scully to the hospital straight from the airport.

            "Evie," Scully said walking over to her. Eve was still asleep. Scully took her hand and sat down.

            "Agent Scully." Doggett said from the doorway. Scully looked around at him. "Are you alright? I mean would you like something."

            "No, thank you, I'm fine." Scully smiled weakly.

            "What ever you and I may differ on I will find him." Doggett said.

            "I know." Scully nodded. Another week passed. Scully was sitting beside Eve's bed holding her hand. Eve started to stir. "Evie," Scully smiled. Eve opened her eyes in their black form. "Hey baby, welcome back." Scully smiled wider. Eve blinked slowly. "You scared me pip squeak."

            "I'm good at that." Eve said weakly.

            "You certainly are."

            "Has Nathan come back to you yet?"

            "No," Scully shook her head.

            "He will soon." Eve yawned.

            "Hey, that's what I like to see." Doggett said from the doorway.

            "Your eyes." Scully said. Eve blinked and returned her eyes to normal.

            "They shaved my head." Eve pouted. Then she smiled.

            "It'll grow back." Scully smiled rubbing her hand over Eve's baldhead.

            "I know." Eve nodded. "I'm so tired."

            "Rest." Scully said. "I'll come and see you tomorrow."

            "Alright." Eve nodded again. The next day Doggett came up to see Eve with Scully. Eve was sitting in bed reading. Doggett walked over and put a cap on her head.

            "Just until it grows back." He smiled.

            "Thank you." She smiled. She took the cap off and looked at the front of it. "NYPD," She smiled.

            "Should you be giving that to her." Scully asked.

            "I don't see a problem with it." Doggett said.

            "I love it, thank you." Eve giggled and put the hat on. A month later Eve was allowed to go home. Scully opened the door and helped Eve inside.

            "Sit down." Scully said. Eve sat on the couch. Scully saw a familiar bright light coming from the nightstand in her room. She walked down and got the Dex. Then she walked back up and sat on the couch next to Eve. "I thought you said this only works when I'm the only person in the room."

            "He want's to talk to both of us." Eve said. She put her hand on the stone.

            "I found him." Nathan said. "I'll be there at 2000 hours." The image flickered and replayed. Eve took her hand away and looked at Scully.

            "It's like an answering machine. We weren't here when he originally tried to contact us so, he left a message." Eve smiled.

            "It's almost eight o'clock now." Scully said looking behind her at the clock. Eve nodded slowly and sighed. "What's the matter?" Scully asked.

            "I can't wait to have all my strength back." Eve smiled.

            "Do you have a head ache?"

            "Of course I have a head ache." Eve giggled. "I've had a head ache for the past two months." Eve smiled.

            "At least your hair grows fast."

            "Not fast enough." Eve smiled.

            "You're speech has improved." Scully smiled. "You use more slang and abbreviations now."

            "I heard a lot of people when I was in the hospital."

            "I bet you did." Scully nodded. There was a knock at the door.

            "Guess who." Eve smiled again. Scully walked over and opened the door. She shrieked as someone grabbed her. She realised it was Mulder. He hugged her tightly and Scully hugged back.

            "I missed you so much." He whispered.

            "I missed you too." She said. He kissed her gently before they walked inside. Nathan was standing next to Eve. He knelt down and put his arms around Eve. He laid her back gently and lent over her. Scully buried her face in Mulder's chest when black oil started to spill from Nathan's eyes and mouth.

            "It's alright." Mulder whispered rubbing Scully's back. "It's over." Nathan kissed Eve on the cheek.

            "Goodbye little sister." He said in his language. He smiled and walked out of the room.

            "I was so scared Scully, scared that I'd come back here and find you with our child."

            "I was scared you would too, I don't want to do this alone." She hugged him again.

            "Eve," He said walking over to her. "What happened?" Eve explained. "I like the hat, very cool."

            "Agent Doggett gave it to me." Eve smiled.

            "Agent who?" Mulder said looking at Scully.

            "I had a partner while you were gone. He was looking for you too." Scully said. "John Doggett, you'll get to meet him tomorrow."

            "I guess I will."

            "Come with me Evie, I have a surprise for you." Scully helped Eve along the hall to the spare room. She pushed the door open and let Eve in.

            "Oh wow." Eve smiled and looked around.

            "When you had your operation I got a week off. I had a lot of spare time so I set this up for you."

            "Thank you so much." Eve smiled.

            "There's a catch." Scully said.

            "There always is." Mulder whispered in Eve's ear. She giggled.

            "It's only a partial catch." Scully smiled. "Mulder and I are going to get married." Scully said. Mulder smiled and put his arm around Scully. "I don't know if you've thought about it or not but we can't live separately, I mean we can, but,"

            "I understand." Mulder nodded.

            "Well, you're my daughter so I figured you'd live with me until we get a place of our own. Then there's this baby." Scully said putting her hands on her stomach. "If he or she is born before we move out, you'll have to share your room."

            "Is that it?" Eve asked. "I'll have to share my room with the baby."

            "I hated sharing my room with Charley. I'm sure Melissa hated sharing with me as well."

            "I won't be here when this baby is born." Eve said sitting on her new bed. "It's due to be born on the fourth of March next year, I'm only going to be here until the thirty first of December this year."

            "I forgot about that." Scully said.

            "Are you sure there's no way you can stay."

            "Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Eve asked.

            "I like having you around." Scully said. "I don't want to loose you."

            "I'll see what I can do." Eve smiled.

            "When's you're birthday?" Mulder asked.

            "January first." Eve said.

            "Come on, it's late." Scully said. "You should try out your new bed." She smiled.

            "Good night." Eve said.

            "Night." Scully said tucking her in. The next day when Eve woke up, she could hear Scully laughing. She got up and walked out to the kitchen. "Evie." Scully smiled. "How do you feel?" Scully asked.

            "Fine, thank you." Eve smiled back. Scully slid off the kitchen counter. Mulder grabbed her. Scully shrieked and struggled to get free. "I'm glad you two are having fun." Scully laughed again and got free of Mulder. She walked over to Eve.

            "Sit down." She said softly. Eve sat on the couch. Mulder walked over and kissed Scully on the cheek.

            "I'll go home and get changed then I'll see you at work." He said. Scully nodded.

            "I'm a terrible mother." Scully said. "I realised last night that I don't know what I'm going to do with you today."

            "I'll be alright." Eve said.

            "I won't leave you here by yourself." Scully said. "And I can't stay with you, so Mulder and I reached the conclusion that you'll have to come with me. I'll be in a meeting most of the day, so you can sit in Mulder's office. There are heaps of books that you can read. More than there are here and I can check up on you."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Sure I'm sure." Scully nodded. Evie sat at Mulder's desk all day and read the books Mulder had left for her. Doggett walked down at the end of the day. 

            "You really do like that hat." He smiled.

            "I really do." Eve nodded.

            "I'm glad." He took something off his desk and walked out again. Over the next two weeks. Eve sat in Mulder's office and read the X-Files.

            "You can't sir, you can't do this."      Scully said pacing across Skinner's office.

            "There's nothing I can do, it's not me." Skinner said. "It's the deputy director."

            "This is his life Skinner, this is his everything."

            "I know Scully believe me, there's nothing I can do."

            "And me, what about me?"

            "You and Agent Doggett will continue to work on the X-Files."

            "This is going to break him." Scully said. "I think it's going to break me." Scully flopped down in a chair.

            "You've got to take it easy Scully." Skinner said. "This can't be good for you or your baby."

            "Who's going to tell him?" Scully asked taking a deep breath.

            "The Deputy Director."

            "That's a good thing I suppose, Mulder already hates him." They both smiled. "Why did you tell me?" She asked.

            "Well the thing is you're not supposed to know." Skinner said. "Mulder's with the Deputy Director at the moment. You're to go and see him after that. I knew how you'd react and I wanted to warn you first. If you say all the things to the deputy director that you just said to me, well,"

            "I understand." Scully nodded. "I'm still going to let him know what I think.

            "Just be a little more refined ok."

            "I will." Scully nodded. "Thank you."

            "You're welcome. Dismissed." Scully stood up and walked out of the office. She walked down to see Eve. She was sitting in Mulder's chair where she always was.

            "Are you ok?" Scully asked. Eve nodded. "What are you doing?"

            "Listening." Eve said looking up at her. "I heard your conversation with Assistant Director Skinner."

            "Can you hear what Mulder is being told? What he's saying?"

            "The same thing you were." Eve said. "He said he's going to fight it all the way. He's on his way back down here, Deputy Director Kirsch is picking up the phone and," Eve pointed to the phone as it started to ring."

            "Dana Scully," She said picking up the phone.

            "I want to see you in my office." Kirsch said before hanging up.

            "Wish me luck." Scully said.

            "Luck." Eve smiled. Scully walked up to Kirsch's office and received the bad news. Meanwhile Mulder was sitting in his office with Eve.

            "Could you really hear everything that I was saying?" He asked. Eve nodded. "Has Agent Doggett been told?" Eve nodded again. "I guess that's why he's avoiding me." Eve nodded. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Eve shook here head. Mulder smiled.

            "I just don't have anything to say."

            "Are you coming out to tea with us tonight?" Mulder asked. "That's a pretty stupid question, of course you're coming out to tea."

            "I'm not." Eve said. "Dana asked John to watch me."

            "Really?" Mulder said smiling. "Is there any special reason she didn't tell me?" Mulder asked.

            "She did tell you, sort of. She asked if you had an over night bag I could borrow."

            "Oh yeh, I forgot. She didn't tell me exactly what it was for though."

            "You'll have a good time, a better time than if I was there."

            "Come on Eve don't say that."

            "You and I both know it Mulder. If I'm there all Dana is going to do is fuss over me."

            "Without you there she's only going to worry about you."

            "There's just no point competing with me, you can't win." Eve smiled.

            "You're right, I don't mind the competition though and Scully's definitely worth it in the end."

            "I'm glad to hear that." Scully said walking into the room. She walked over to Mulder and sat on his lap. He kissed her on the cheek.

            "You didn't tell me that Agent Doggett was looking after Eve tonight." He said.

            "Didn't I? Oh well, I meant to." Eve stood up.

            "The Deputy director is coming." She whispered hiding behind the door. Scully stood up and sat on the edge of the desk.

            "We'll see what happens in time." Scully said.

            "I don't understand Scully, I don't remember pissing anyone off, no more than usually anyway." Kirsch walked in. Mulder and Scully both stood up.

            "Where's Agent Doggett?" He asked looking at Scully.

            "I don't know sir." Scully said. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

            "Shouldn't you be with your partner?" Kirsch asked.

            "He said he had something's to take care of and that he'd be back this afternoon."

            "You tell him when he gets back that I want to see him." Kirsch walked to the door. "And another thing Agent Mulder, it's not a case of who you've pissed off, it's just that they don't like you." He turned and walked out. Mulder walked over and pushed the door closed.

            "Are you alright?" He asked.

            "I'm fine." Eve smiled. When Doggett got back Scully sent him up to the deputy director. He returned a few minutes later.

            "I'm really sorry Agent Mulder." Doggett said.

            "It's alright Agent Doggett." Mulder sighed. "They've shut me down before." He smiled.

            "Are you looking forward to tonight?" Doggett asked Eve. She nodded. That night Scully dropped Eve off at Doggett's house.

            "What exactly are you going to be doing?" Scully asked.

            "Don't worry Agent Scully, I'll take good care of her."

            "As her mother I think I've earned the right to at least know what you're going to do."

            "I thought we'd have pizza and play video games." Doggett said. "Is that alright with you?"

            "I guess so, just don't stay up to late. And don't,"

            "Sit to close to the TV because I'll get a head ache and don't run around."

            "I'm just worried about you."

            "Well don't be, this was your idea remember. Just go and have a good time."

            "If anything happens I'll call you on your cell phone, right away." Doggett said.

            "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Alright." Eve nodded. Scully kissed her on the cheek and walked out to the car. Eve sighed.

            "What kind of pizza do you like?" Doggett asked.

            "Well, I've never had pizza before, so I don't know."

            "You've never had pizza." Doggett said shocked.

            "See I lived in an orphanage sort of thing until about three months ago, then I went to live with Dana. Mulder said he'd teach me everything but we haven't got to pizza yet." She smiled.

            "I see," Doggett nodded. "Do you think he'll mind if I teach you pizza?"

            "I don't think so." Eve shook her head.

            "Have you ever played video games before?"

            "Yes, Mulder takes me to an arcade in the mall when Dana's not with us." Eve smiled. "She thinks it's a waste of money, which it is. But she doesn't know where the giant teddy bear Mulder got her came from. It took us almost four weekends to get enough tokens."

            "Trust Mulder to teach you bad habits." Doggett smiled.

            "Dana says that quite often." Eve nodded.

            "Now, about that pizza." Doggett explained to Eve all the things she could have on her pizza. After they'd eaten they sat down and played games on Doggett's game console. They watched a movie and despite what Scully had said stayed up quite late. The next day Mulder came to pick Eve up at about lunchtime.

            "Thank you John." Eve smiled.

            "That's alright." Doggett smiled. "I'll see you on Monday alright." Eve nodded.

            "Did you have a good night?" Mulder asked as they walked down the path. Eve nodded. "I need your help pip squeak." Mulder said when they got to Mulder's apartment. "Scully's coming over tonight to pick you up, she's gone to the doctors this afternoon, I want to make dinner but I can't cook."

            "Don't look at me, I can't cook."

            "No, but you can read and follow instructions." Mulder smiled. "You also have a way to make things sound easier they're written." Mulder handed her a cookbook.

            "So you want me to read this and tell you how to do it."

            "That's the idea." Mulder nodded. "Will you do it for me?"

            "Sure I'll do it." Eve nodded. "I just hope you have a back up plan."

            "Come on Eve, have a little faith in us." Mulder smiled. Mulder and Eve managed to cook a meal. Mulder set the table with candles. There was a knock on the door just as Mulder finished setting the table. Eve walked over and opened the door. She had a huge smiled on her face. "You know," Mulder said when she stepped inside. "You don't have to knock anymore, if you don't want to." Scully looked around her shocked.

            "Oh my God." Scully said. "Mulder you cleaned and you cooked."

            "Don't look so shocked." Mulder said. "Eve helped me."

            "I should have known you'd have something to do with this." Scully said looking at Eve.

            "I didn't do anything except read the instructions." Eve said. Mulder pulled Scully's chair out and put a napkin across her lap.

            "I'll get it." Eve said when the timer on the oven went. She walked into the kitchen.

            "I'm proud of you two." Scully smiled. "You did really well."

            "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Eve said from the doorway. "Mulder, can I see you for a minute please."

            "I don't think I really want to hear it." Mulder said walking over to Eve. They walked into the kitchen. Scully smiled when she heard Mulder curse. He walked out and picked up the phone. He ordered Chinese.

            "Am I allowed to know what went wrong?" Scully asked as they ate their meal.

            "Maybe one day." Mulder smiled.

            "You still cleaned." Scully said trying to lighten the mood in the room. Mulder sighed and smiled. His smile became a chuckle.

            "Yeh, I did." He nodded.

            "We'll do better next time." Eve smiled. Mulder nodded again. The next weekend Scully, Eve and Mulder sat in Scully's apartment. Eve was sitting on the table. Scully was sitting on Mulder's lap in front of her. Eve held a plate of pork in plumb sauce that she and Mulder had made. "Come on," Eve smiled. "Just try it."

            "I don't know Evie, it's not that I don't trust you, I'm sure it's wonderful. I just don't trust Mulder."

            "Hey," Mulder said. Eve put some of the food on a fork. She held it out for Scully.

            "You know I love you Mulder," Scully said turning to him. "But think about the baby." She smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

            "Please, just taste it." Mulder said.

            "Why don't you?" She asked.

            "We have." Eve said.

            "It's good." Mulder said.

            "Just close your eyes and open your mouth." Scully bit her bottom lip and did as Eve said. Eve fed Scully a mouthful.

            "Wow, it really is good." She said with a mouthful.

            "Told you so." Mulder said. Mulder took the bowl off Eve. 

            "I now have great confidence in both of you." Scully smiled. Mulder and Eve smiled at each other. Scully finished what they'd prepared. "Thank you, it was lovely." Eve took the bowl into the kitchen. Scully gasped and put her hand on her stomach. Mulder held her tightly. Scully pressed his hand against her stomach.

            "Oh Wow." He smiled and felt the baby move for the first time. Eve walked out of the kitchen. Scully let her feel too. 

            "Evie are you going to come with us?" Scully asked the next day.

            "Where are you going?"

            "To look at houses." Mulder smiled.

            "Can I stay here?" She asked. Scully sighed.

            "Sure," She nodded. She and Mulder left a few minutes later. It was five weeks before Mulder and Scully found a house they liked. They took Eve to see it.

            "What do you think?" Mulder asked.

            "It's great." Eve smiled. "It's so big," Mulder and Scully looked at each other.

            "Do you think if you were this baby you'd like to grow up here?" Mulder asked putting his hand on Scully's stomach.

            "Yes," Eve nodded. "Definitely."

            "We'll go to the real estate agent on Monday." Mulder said looking at Scully. She nodded.

            "Dana." Eve said during the week. "Have you told John that you're pregnant?"

            "No," Scully shook her head.

            "Have you thought about it?"

            "Yes," Scully nodded. "I don't know how." She sighed.

            "You're going to start showing soon." Eve said.

            "I know. I'm getting around to it." Scully nodded.

            "Did I upset you?" Eve asked.

            "No, you just made me think." Scully sighed again. Eve walked over and put her arms around Scully. Scully hugged back.

            "Everything's going to be alright." Eve said.

            "I wish I could believe you." Scully said.

            "Just because you don't believe doesn't make it any less true." Eve smiled.

            "Oh Evie, I don't want to loose you." Scully said wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

            "I know, but there's nothing I can do."

            "You'd stay if you could, wouldn't you?"

            "Yes, of course I would." Eve nodded. "Remember that I love you as much as you love me." She smiled.

            "I can't accept that I won't ever see you again."

            "You have to." Eve said. Scully wiped away another tear. "John's coming." Eve said. Scully took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. Doggett walked into the office.

            "Hey Eve," He smiled.

            "Hi," She smiled back.

            "Agent Scully, are you alright?" He asked.

            "I'm fine." Scully nodded. "Have you got a minute I need to talk to you?"

            "Sure," He nodded. "I'm not doing anything."

            "Great," Scully smiled. She took her purse out of her pocket. "Here, Evie, why don't you go to the bullpen and see if there's something you'd like to eat?" Scully said handing Evie some money.

            "Alright. I'll go and visit Mulder too." Eve nodded.

            "Good girl." Scully smiled. Eve walked out of the office.

            "I sense this is something important." Doggett said. "Do you want Agent Mulder to be here?"

            "No," Scully shook her head. "He already knows what I'm going to tell you." Scully sighed and sat on the edge of the desk. "In about four months I'll be leaving." Scully said.

            "Leaving the X-Files or leaving the bureau?" He asked.

            "Both," Scully said. "It's just for a little while, a few months or so."

            "Can I ask why?" Doggett asked.

            "I'm pregnant Agent Doggett." Scully smiled. "About four months actually, I've tried to tell you a thousand time but I couldn't, you really have to know."

            "I'm really happy for you," Doggett smiled. "But I thought that, I mean there's an X-File and it says,"

            "That I can't have children?" Scully cut him off.

            "Well yeh," Doggett nodded.

            "This baby is medically impossible." Scully said. "It's a miracle."

            "I'll say." Doggett smiled. "Congratulations."

            "Thank you." Scully smiled again. Almost six weeks later Eve and Scully were preparing a birthday party for Mulder. "You're cooking has improved so much." Scully smiled.

            "Thank you." Eve smiled back.

            "Pity about Mulder." Scully giggled.

            "He's getting there." Eve said in Mulder's defence. "Do you think he'll like his party?"

            "I'm sure he will. I hope he thinks we've all forgotten." Scully said looking around. "What did you get him?" Scully asked.

            "Just you wait and see." Eve smiled wolfishly. Scully looked at her suspiciously. There was a knock at the door. Scully walked over and opened it.

            "Agent Doggett, thanks for coming."

            "No problem." He smiled he put his gift with the others. Chuck Burke, Skinner and the Gunmen also arrived. They knew that the next knock would be Mulder. When it came everyone hid except Scully. She walked to the door and made sure it was Mulder. She opened the door and Mulder walked in. Every one jumped out and yelled 'Surprise'. Mulder stood stunned for a minute and then smiled.

            "Thank you, this is great." He put his arms around Scully. She smiled. After Mulder had celebrated his birthday and his guests had left he sat down on the couch with Scully and Eve.

            "What did Eve get you?" Scully asked.

            "A video." Mulder smiled. "Star Wars." Eve giggled. Mulder reached across to the table and grabbed the video. Scully took it from him and started to read the back cover.

            "Do you like it?" She asked.

            "Yes," Mulder nodded. "I love it." Scully put her head down on Mulder's shoulder. He put his hand on her rounded stomach. She sighed and handed the video back to him.

            "I think you'll enjoy that for many years to come." She smiled. Eve jumped to her feet.

            "Eve, you scared me." Mulder said. Eve didn't move she stared at the door.

            "Evie," Scully said standing up and putting her hand on Eve's shoulder.

            "It's too soon, too soon." Eve said running to the door.

            "What's too soon?" Scully said chasing after her. She ran out into the hallway, with Mulder close behind, and stopped dead in her tracks. Mulder almost ran into the back of her. Ten meters in front of them a man had just stepped off the elevator. Mulder and Scully recognised him immediately, it was the alien bounty hunter. Mulder and Scully saw Eve start to shift forms. Mulder put his arm around Scully. Eve started to speak in a language that Mulder and Scully didn't understand. Her forms still shifted and she spoke in a voice that wasn't her own. Scully started to shake.

            "It's alright." Mulder said pulling her close. Eve cast her hand forward, there was a bright flash and the bounty hunter disappeared. Eve fell backwards. Scully, still shaking, rushed to Eve's side.

            "Evie," Scully said cradling Eve in her arms.

            "Too soon," Eve mumbled before she passed out. Mulder crouched down on the other side of Eve. He put his arms gently under Eve and lifted her up.

            "Do you want me to take her back inside or down to the car?" He asked looking at Scully.

            "Inside." Scully said. "I'll have a look at her and make a decision." Mulder carried her inside and put her gently on the couch. Scully sat her up and took the hat off her head. Eve opened her eyes and blinked slowly, her eyes were changing colour, they finally settled on black. "Evie?" Scully said. "What happened?"

            "He came too soon, I sent him back but he will come again." Eve said weakly. She closed her eyes for a second, when she opened them they were blue again.

            "Should we take you to the hospital?" Scully asked. Eve shook her head.

            "I just need rest." She sighed and closed her eyes. Mulder carried her into his bedroom and put her on the bed.

            "Sleep tight pip squeak." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Eve opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Mulder. She smiled and went back to sleep. He walked out and sat next to Scully on the couch.

            "Who do you think he was coming for?" Scully asked.

            "Eve," Mulder said. "There's a few months until New Year, now is still too soon."

            "I don't know what I'll do when she goes."

            "I was talking with her." Mulder said putting his arm around Scully. "She said she might be able to come back."

            "What do you mean, come back?"

            "I mean she'll go at New Year, give them all her information and then come back."

            "Do you think she might?" Scully asked smiling. "I was so worried when Doctor Rigby said she had a blood clot, so scared that I might loose her. I can't accept that she's going to leave."

            "I can't except it and I don't know how we're going to explain it." Mulder said. "How are we going to tell Agent Doggett that she's gone?"

            "Maybe we won't have to." Scully said. "Evie and I are going to have a long chat."

            "What are you going to do? Tell her she has to stay or you'll ground her." Mulder smiled. Scully giggled.

            "Works for me." Scully nodded.

            "Oh Scully," Mulder smiled. It took Scully two months to get around to talking to Eve.

            "Evie, can I talk with you please?" Scully asked sitting down on the couch.

            "Of course." Eve looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Scully. Her medium length brown hair fell in a rough braid from under her well-worn NYPD cap.

            "It's about you leaving."

            "I thought you might bring this up." Eve said. Scully sat down on the couch behind Eve and rested her hands on her rounded stomach.

            "You know I don't want you to go."

            "I know." Eve nodded.

            "I," Scully paused for a moment and looked deep into Eve's eyes. Eve smiled again. "I don't think I'll be able to go on with out you."

            "Yes you will." Eve said she knelt in front of Scully. She put one hand on her stomach. "Three months from when I go you'll have this baby."

            "It's not the same."

            "You're right, this baby will grow normally, speak normally, act normally, look normal, nothing like me. You won't ever have to worry about his or her true identity being discovered."

            "But I love you, Mulder said you said you could come back. I need you in my life."

            "I might be able to come back but it's not for sure."

            "Try, for me?"

            "You know I'll do anything for you." Eve smiled.

            "Is there anyway you can find out soon?" Scully asked. Eve sighed.

            "Sure, I'll go an visit Nathan tonight and see what I can find out."

            "Thank you." Scully said. She put her hand on Eve's.

            "Try and forget about it. Get into the festive mood."

            "Have you been Christmas shopping yet?"

            "I have." Eve nodded. "I went while you guys were at work today."

            "Did you buy anything?"

            "I'm not going to tell you that." Eve smiled.

            "You did, I can't wait to see what you got."

            "Well," Eve said turning back to her book. "It's only twelve more days."

            "Are you excited about your first Christmas with people."

            "Yes," Eve looked up from her book but didn't turn around. "I don't understand Christmas though. That a man can change the world." Eve looked around at Scully. She looked absolutely horrified. "I just don't understand the tradition." Eve said.

            "You changed my world." Scully said almost in tears. Eve got herself back up on her knees.

            "I'm sorry," Eve said. "I didn't mean to upset you. Do you realise I don't understand you're traditions. I'm sure you and Mulder can teach me." Eve smiled. Scully smiled back weakly. "Dana," Eve said. "I love you with all my heart and I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it. This isn't what I'm used to. I just, I don't understand, that's all. Soon I will know."

            "Did you mean what you said?" Scully asked.

            "I never lie." Eve smiled.

            "You mean you'd really never hurt me?"

            "Never," Eve shook her head. She glanced at the clock. "I better go." She stood up and kissed Scully on the cheek. "I won't be long."

            "Be safe Evie." Scully called.

            "I will." Eve called back. Mulder came by a few minutes later.

            "Scully," He said through the door.

            "It's open." Mulder opened the door and walked in.

            "Hey beautiful." He smiled and sat down next to her. "Why so sad?" He asked.

            "I was talking to Evie." Scully said. "About new year."

            "What did she say?"

            "She's gone to find out whether she can stay or come back."

            "She's a big girl really, you don't have to worry about her."

            "She's my daughter I can't help but worry about her." Scully sighed and rested her head on Mulder's chest. He put his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach. "When I claimed maternity to Evie, they didn't believe me. They took my blood and hers and the proved it. It's amazing what she's done, she's got blood and a belly-button."

            "I know," Mulder nodded. "She explained it to me." They both smiled when they felt the baby kicking. "I'll love you forever, you know that don't you." Scully looked up at him.

            "I know and I love you too." She smiled. There was a bright flash from Scully's bedroom. "Evie." Scully said jumping to her feet and hurried into the bedroom. She picked up the Dex and walked back out to Mulder.

            "Scully?" He said looking from the Dex to Scully.

            "You have to touch it." Scully said. Mulder put one arm around Scully and touched the Dex with his other hand. Eve's image appeared in front of them. "Tell me you've got good news." Scully said.

            "Well I won't be leaving at new years." Eve said.

            "Evie, that's great." Scully smiled. Eve shook her head and looked down at the ground.

            "You're not coming back are you?" Mulder said. This made Eve glance up at him. She shook her head. Scully turned and buried her face in Mulder's chest. "It's alright." He whispered.

            "I will come back to you Dana. I promise with all my heart and soul that I will come back to you." Eve said. Scully didn't hear her. She let the stone fall from her fingers. Eve's image paused for a moment as the stone fell then flickered and disappeared as the stone broke into four pieces.

            "It'll be alright Scully, everything's going to be alright." Mulder and Scully spent Christmas alone in Scully's apartment. "Scully," Mulder said walking into the lounge room. Scully was sitting in front of the Christmas tree she and Eve had put up the day Eve left.

            "I bought her a game console." Scully said running her fingers over a box wrapped in paper. "She and Agent Doggett had so much fun." Mulder sat down next to her. "I miss her so much." Scully said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

            "I know you do." Mulder said putting his hand on her shoulder. He put three presents in front of her. "I found these under Eve's bed when I was cleaning her room out."

            "She told me she'd been shopping." Scully said. "I didn't think to look for the presents though."

            "Do you want to see what I got you?" He said handing her a present. Scully untied the bow and took the lid off the box. Inside was a silver photo frame. The frame contained a photo of Eve and Mulder, engraved around the edge were the words 'With you always, Love Mulder and Evie.'

            "Oh Mulder." Scully said.

            "Come on now, don't cry. I know I've never been good at buying presents but you don't have to cry." He smiled. Scully wiped her eyes and smiled.

            "Are you going to open yours?" Scully asked. Mulder smiled. He pulled the paper off his present. Mulder held up the giraffe toy. Around it's neck was a string that held a snow globe key ring. In the globe was an alien. "I saw it and I thought of you. I couldn't resist."

            "Thanks, I love it." Mulder smiled. He looked back to the tree then back down at Scully. "Do you want to see what Eve got? I do." He said lifting the present with his name on it. He pulled the paper off. Scully watched his face. He smiled.

            "What is it?"

            "Eve's favourite book. She must have read the poems in this book a hundred times."

            "She used to read them to me." Scully said. "On nights when I couldn't sleep, nights you weren't here."

            "What did she get you?" Mulder asked. Scully opened her present.

            "It's a bracelet."

            "She made it for you." Mulder said.

            "Who's the third one for?"

            "The baby."

            "You open it."

            "You should, I already know what it is." Scully opened the box and pulled out a cot-sized quilt.

            "Oh Mulder, it's beautiful, did she make this as well?" Mulder nodded. "It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

            "She knew you'd like it."

            "If I hadn't broken the Dex I would have been able to contact her, or she could contact us."

            "Oh Scully." Mulder said putting one arm around her. "You've got to stop beating yourself up about it. I know it's hard and no one's saying you have to get over Eve, you just have to move past her."

            "I don't think I can." Scully said.

            "You have to try." Mulder said. "I hate seeing you like this."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Come on, cheer up." Mulder smiled. Scully smiled back. Two months passed. "Happy birthday." Mulder smiled.

            "Thank you."

            "I couldn't think of anything to buy you." Mulder said.

            "That's alright."

            "I did get you something, I just hope it doesn't make you cry like my Christmas present did."

            "Now I'm scared."

            "Well you should be." Mulder smiled. "Here," he handed her a present. She unwrapped it.

            "Oh it's great, thank you," Scully said holding up the coffee mug. She kissed him on the cheek. A couple of days later Mulder and Scully were sitting in the lounge room. Mulder read Scully poems from the book Eve had given him. Scully rubbed her stomach absently. Mulder stood up. He kissed Scully on the cheek. "I better get a move on the meeting starts in half an hour." He said. Scully stood up and walked to the door with him. The power went off in the house. Mulder looked around. "Feel like coming for a drive?" He smiled. He grabbed her coat off a hook and helped her into it. They walked out to the car and drove to the FBI headquarters.

            "I'll wait for you in your office." Scully said.

            "Alright, I won't be long." Scully sat in Mulder's chair and looked around the office. Alex appeared in the doorway. Scully stood up.

            "What do you want?" She asked.

            "The same thing I've always wanted." Alex said. "I know what to look for now though."

            "What's that?"

            "Where is she Scully? Where's your daughter?"

            "I don't know where she is, she's been gone for almost four months now."

            "Gone where?" Alex asked.

            "I don't know for sure."

            "She's already gone back hasn't she?" Alex said. "Oh Scully, you have no idea what you've done. She's not what she told you she is, she doesn't have two fathers, she's all Valdese, she's helping them come back."

            "Who do you think I'm going to believe, you or her?"

            "They're coming for you're baby now, it's the last step. You have to get out of here, as far away from here as possible." Doggett walked into the room he held a gun to Alex's head. "Your baby's in danger." Scully burst into tears. Doggett moved to her still with his gun on Alex.

            "It's alright." He said. "Your baby's safe."

            "Where's Mulder?"

            "I'm here." Mulder said. He walked over and put one arm around Scully. Alex was suddenly thrown aside Scully and Mulder recognised the man now standing in the doorway.

            "Nathan," Scully smiled. "Tell me Eve was telling the truth, tell me it'll be alright." Nathan moved towards Scully his hand shot forward onto her stomach. There was a bang and Nathan fell to the floor.

            "Go," Alex said weakly. "You haven't got much time, they know where you are now." Mulder put his arm around Scully and led her from the office. As they got to the elevator they saw Nathan running down the hall. The elevator doors closed just as he got there. They got out to the car park.

            "Take her away from here Agent Doggett, get her out of Washington to somewhere safe. Don't tell anyone where she is, not even me. When you get where you're going, call me on my cell phone." Doggett and Scully drove. Scully fell asleep in the car. When she woke up it was daylight.

            "I was hoping this was all a dream." Scully said looking around. "Where are we going?"

            "Bubbling Mountain." Doggett said. "People used to go there for there water until the springs dried up and they stoped going." When they got to the small town Doggett set Scully up in one of the old houses. He sat next to her on the bed and called Mulder. The next day Mulder was there. The day after that while the trio were talking about Alex Scully jumped to her feet.

            "Scully what's the matter?" Mulder asked. Scully pointed over Mulder's shoulder. He spun around and saw Eve.

            "How did you find us?" Doggett asked.

            "I can find my mother anywhere." Eve said.

            "I won't let you take my baby." Scully said putting her hand on her stomach.

            "This baby will be born." Eve said. "Born safely." She smiled. "Born now." Scully took a deep breath.

            "I just felt a contraction." Scully said. They set Scully up. 

            "There are people here." Doggett said looking out the window. People started to fill the room.

            "It's mine." Scully screamed.

            "You have to push Dana." Eve said. Someone had grabbed her and was holding her back.

            "I won't let you take my baby."

            "Push."

            "I don't believe you." Scully said. "Alex said you weren't what you said you were and Nathan."

            "There's human in me Dana, there's a little bit of you in me. I am everything I said I was, I meant everything I ever said to you." Eve yelled over Scully's screams. The person who had grabbed Eve was now pulling her away from Scully. She heard a baby start crying. Mulder had wrapped the baby in his jacket.

            "We need to get her to a hospital." Mulder said looking at Doggett. He nodded.

            "Let me go," Eve yelled. "No, leave her alone." A man walked towards Mulder. He reached forward for the baby. "Let me go, this isn't right, let me go." Eve struggled to get free and succeeded. She grabbed the man who was walking towards Mulder and threw him back to the crowd. She knelt beside Scully. "I meant everything I ever told you." She whispered as her eyes turned black. She crouched beside the baby in Mulder's arm. She took her cap off and bowed her head. She said something that they didn't understand. Then she turned towards the crowd. She closed her eyes and gathered her energy. She cast her hands forward and like the alien bounty hunter they all disappeared. Eve fell to the floor. They watched as black liquid spilled from her mouth, nose and eyes. Then her body started to shrink. Within a minute she looked like a nine-year-old girl.

            "Something tells me I'm never going to get an explanation for what I just saw." Doggett said.

            "Come on." Mulder and Doggett helped Scully out to the car.

            "Please don't leave her behind." Scully said.

            "I'll take her in my car." Doggett said. "You get her to the hospital."

            "Thank you." Mulder said. A week later Scully was sitting in the bedroom. Mulder let Doggett in to the house. "She's in here." Mulder said leading Doggett through to Scully.

            "How's everybody doing?" Doggett asked.

            "We're doing fine." Scully said walking over to him. Doggett took the baby.

            "What are you going to call him?"

            "William, after Mulder's father." Scully said looking up at Mulder.

            "How's Eve doing?" Doggett asked.

            "She's not getting worse." Scully said.

            "Well that's something."

            "Yeh," Scully nodded. "It's something." Six months later Mulder and Scully went up to the hospital after receiving a phone call. "Is she still awake?" Scully asked. The nurse nodded. They walked into Eve's hospital room. She looked at them as they walked in. Mulder took William and Scully rushed to Eve's side. "I missed you." Scully said. Eve smiled weakly. After a month of treatment Eve's condition had improved rapidly.

            "Dana," Eve said. Scully turned and looked at her. "Thank you, for believing me."

            "I realised I didn't have a choice." Scully said. "What you said about having a bit of me in you. I don't know it made me think. I realised that no matter what else you are, good or evil, you are my daughter. I had to believe in you." Scully kissed Eve on the cheek.

            "I know fear now." Eve said. "Fear of loosing you and of what they would have done to Will. And of the pain you would have gone through if they had taken him."

            "Come on, I'll take you home."

            "Evie," Mulder said. "I have a question to ask you." Eve turned and smiled at him. She held out one of her nine year old hands. Mulder took it and pulled her towards him. Eve giggled. "Do you reckon you could call me Dad and Scully Mum?" Eve smiled again.

            "Sure I could, dad." She giggled again. Mulder started tickling her.

            "Do you remember all the fun we had together?" Doggett asked. Eve nodded.

            "I'm the same person John. I just look different."

            "I know who you are by that cap." Doggett smiled. Eve giggled.

            "Come on, I've got a new game for us to try out." He said taking Eve's hand.

The End


End file.
